


Ride the waves like the wind

by winterbling



Series: Ride the waves [1]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5515259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterbling/pseuds/winterbling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Woohyun is too bent on dominating Sunggyu to realise that his obsession goes much deeper than he thinks.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Cross posted on AFF</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Wave

When Namshit's stupid goth ship had disappeared from the horizon, Sunggyu carefully uncurled his fingers from the steering of his precious ship and took a step back. With a sudden move, he hurled his hat onto the red wood floor and yelled in frustration. "Fuck you, Nam Woohyun!" he screamed although they were well out of earshot by now.

Sunggyu stomped down the steps to the deck of his ship, burning anyone who dared to meet his gaze. His crew was scurrying about and working very hard to clean up the mess left behind, dragging companions back from hell and doing anything and everything to avoid their captain's wrath. "Hyung, I think we should pull over to the nearest port." Myungsoo fell into step next to him, casting a worried glance around. "Woohyun's cannons put more than a few holes into us. The next storm's gonna turn us into fish food."

Growling, Sunggyu spun on his heels to face Myungsoo. He barely held himself back from grabbing his brother's stupid fancy collar and throwing him right off the damn ship. Myungsoo met his livid gaze steadily and unflinchingly. The two brothers held the stare for a few seconds before Sunggyu scoffed, casting him an evil eye and turning back to the crew.

"To port !" he barked at pretty much the air in general, his hands on his hips as he glowered at his crew. "I'm saving your sorry asses now so make sure you come back with swords sharp enough to slit that bastard's throat or I'm sharpening them on your throats."

With a huff and another volley of extremely colourful curses, Sunggyu whirled around and stormed off to his cabin. “Go tend to that arm, you retard. What are you waiting for, gangrene?” he snapped over his shoulder at Myungsoo. Dongwoo raised an eye at Myungsoo expectantly as he got up from bandaging a crew member's arm to tend to Myungsoo’s. "Again? He should know better than to lose his temper by now."

Myungsoo snorted, grimacing as Dongwoo presses antiseptic on his wound, "Woohyun's playing him like a marionette and he's just too thickheaded to realise it."

"I can see it runs in the family," Dongwoo remarked, earning a shove from the younger with his good arm. "Not that I'm complaining though. Sunggyu's never going to stop running, and neither will I." With a whoop, the shorter male jumped off the deck of the ship, grabbing onto a rope at the last second and swinging himself up to the mast with ease. Myungsoo watched him laughing in exhilaration as he swung from above dangerously, not seeming to care that Death was hovering below him. He shook his head with a smile as he walked away to set the coordinates for their new location, his arm still throbbing painfully. Everyone on this ship live by dancing with death.

Just like their captain.

______________________________

Captain Nam Woohyun gazed out at the ocean and smirked as his rival's furious voice floated across the sea foam from the retreating red sails. His thumbs caressed the cold handle of his sword lovingly, the afterglow from the bloodshed mingling with the strange pleasure he always felt when the lethal beauty was stained with blood, feeling almost at ease for a moment. Woohyun didn’t really know if it was the wicked delight from the fight that is making his blood crash through his veins with a wild cacophony right now, or the knowledge that he was closing onto his prey. He didn’t really care. All he knew was that soon, he will finally, finally press his rival onto the dark wood of his decks.

Completely helpless.

Completely at his mercy.

Conquered.

"You're playing a dangerous game, you know." Hoya's rough voice broke into his sadistic thoughts, pulling him out of his vicious fantasies. Hoya felt a shiver run down his arms as his captain turned unfocused eyes on him, a distorted sneer hanging onto his lips. He always looked vaguely psychotic and crazier than usual whenever his nemesis was on his mind. Not that the rest of the crew were remotely sane anyway. More than once Hoya had seriously wondered whether he was the only sane one on board or he was actually the crazy one for retaining his rationality.

Woohyun's face twisted further, a maniacal light glowing in his bottomless eyes as a pink tongue slowly ran over his full bottom lip. It took all of Hoya’s mental strength not to follow the small movement with his eyes. Captain or not, Hoya always felt unsettled by the other man. His sensuality and dark power always pulsed around him like a seductive aura, stirring Hoya’s darker desires more than once even if he felt nothing but loyalty and brotherhood with the man he knew as his captain. Woohyun pushed himself off the railing that he had been leaning on and took careful, deliberate steps towards his second mate, stopping just an inch away from Hoya's face. "All the more I should push him, hm?" a playful smile tugging at his lips as he fixed his still unfocused gaze on Hoya.

The proximity of his captain to him and the way his light voice contrasted with his demeanor sent Hoya taking a step back. "Sunggyu is a good captain," Hoya pressed on, "You're just going to make him lose his patience and knowing him, he'll leap up the side of the ship dressed as a mermaid if it means that he can sneak into your cabin and tear out your throat."

The captain threw his head back and laughed darkly, his brunette hair glinting a thousand shades of gold and brown in the sunlight. The curve of his neck moved as he laughed, exposing the thin white scar that ran from just below the right side of his jaw to his left hip. His laughter was abruptly cut short and he lowered his head to look Hoya straight in the eye, the smirk widening as he registered navigator's disturbed and vaguely concerned expression, though that concern was probably for his own well-being. The captain couldn't blame him, his second mate had witnessed some of his manic episodes to be rightfully worried. "If I go down, I'll be sure to drag him down with me." With a jaunty wink, Woohyun turned on his heels and strode off, his dark coat rippling out from behind him like Death's shadow.

______________________________

Sunggyu emerged onto the deck a while later, feeling his temper abating somewhat after throwing a little hissy fit in the privacy of his cabin, hurling whatever his eyes landed on around the room, being sure to avoid any permanent damage as he did so. The ship was still his baby after all.

He made a beeline to the tallest mast where his first mate was dangling off the bird’s nest, looking semi drunk and all around crazy, not that this was abnormal behaviour. Weathered boots made a satisfyingly hollow clacking sound against the rich auburn of the deck as he moved along, the steps as sure and resolute as their owner but a bit more even than the thunderous and erratic stomps from earlier.

"How much further, Columbus?" he called out, tipping his head to peer at the shorter guy, his hands on his hips as he squinted to make out the outline of his first mate through the shadows falling lightly on their shoulders. The stars twinkled above Dongwoo's head as he leaned over the bird’s nest far enough to tumble down into the roiling waves. His voice was devoid of fear when he answered though, "About a couple of days, give or take, depending on whether or not Poseidon is in a pissy mood."

Sunggyu pressed his lips together as he processed the information, barely noticing the rocking from below his booted feet. At the rate that they're at they might end up with even more damage than before, which would give rivals or the dumb military enough opportunity to end them. And it's all because of that crazy bastard. At the thought of that nutjob Sunggyu's temper flared again, his teeth clenching even as the salty wind ruffled his hair soothingly, like how Myungsoo would do when they’re alone even when Sunggyu batted his hands away. Huffing in annoyance, Sunggyu spun on his heels and strode to the steering, feeling some of the tension from his shoulders easing as his fingers curled around the familiar coolness of polished wood.

The decks were quiet save for the creaking of the masts as they swayed to the rhythm of the wind above Sunggyu’s head and the muffled thuds from the rudder as the pirate captain made tiny flicks of his wrist to correct their course. Without warning, Dongwoo dropped down from his perch and tumbled to Sunggyu’s feet, cursing as he got up and dusted himself off. The older man barely batted an eyelash as he said, “You’re gonna break that scrawny neck of yours one day, you know, and don’t start complaining from the grave when I break off your head and use it as our new figurehead.” Dongwoo laughed loudly, heedless of the reproach and slung an arm around Sunggyu, careful not to knock into his hands. “Yeah, yeah, sure, just go ahead and pretend that you won’t be the first one crying your eyes out next to my dead body,” he chuckled, jumping back swiftly as a dagger sliced at him, barely missing his stomach.

Dongwoo made his way to the side of the ship, leaning his weight on the rails as he gazed at his captain with bright eyes. “Hey, Gyu,” he called, ignoring the narrowed glare he received, “How did you and Myungie even end up as pirates? No offence but you look more of the milkmaid type.”

“That’s the second time you’ve insulted me in 3 minutes. The dagger’s going straight to your jaw next.”

“Aww, c’mon, lighten up!” he whined, “It’s not like there’s anyone around now,” he twisted his head wildly from left to right as though someone would pop out.

“I heard something about milkmaids.” Myungsoo’s voice came out of nowhere as he emerged from the shadows, almost startling Dongwoo off the ship, “Hyung, sleeping with non-certified girls will get you rashes on your dick.” He frowned, sounding completely serious and totally Myungsoo-ish.

Sunggyu crooked an eyebrow at his brother, “Since when do you know anything about sex?”

Myungsoo flushed, elbowing Dongwoo hard in the ribs as the latter burst into laughter. “Of course I do!” he stammered, “I’m not a virgin, damn it!” he wailed and aimed a kick at his laughing crewmate. As the two of them started to tussle Sunggyu returned his gaze to the inky horizon and felt his mind drift off. It was times like this when Sunggyu sometimes felt like a really shitty brother. Myungsoo was too pure, too good to be living this kind of life. He didn’t have the instincts and self-preservation that every decent pirate ought to have.

The wind picked up suddenly, swirling his hair around and causing the sails above to snap sharply. Sunggyu sighed minutely at the memory, the night was just as wild as it was 14 years ago when he decided to join the pirates. Honestly there wasn’t any pitiful sob story involved. No abuse, no rape, none whatsoever. He and Myungsoo had lived in the orphanage for as long as he could remember. It never bothered him much that his parents had abandoned them, he simply figured that if they weren’t going to care about them, then there was no reason for Sunggyu to care about two people who left them behind.

They weren’t starved or bullied very badly in the orphanage but Sunggyu despised every minute of it. He hated the order, the dullness, the complete deadness of everything. It was a daily cycle of waking up, sneaking a few punches to the weaker kids so he could get his hands on a bigger portion of bread for him and Myungsoo, kicking and clawing for all his worth at the bullies who picked on his baby brother for his pretty face during playtime and stealing other kids’ homework for school. One day he got sent into his room again for punching another kid and he was peering out of the window, trying to keep an eye on Myungie when he saw her.

A glorious red ship just appearing on the horizon, dancing towards the pier. Little Sunggyu had gasped aloud, squinting his small eyes even further to get a better look at the beauty. He had lifted himself further up the window sill, almost toppling his chubby bulk onto the ground below as he strained his neck towards the ship. The ship was skimming the waters as it floated, fairy-like, at the point where the emerald waters met the pearly skies. Sunggyu could barely make out the pirate flag flying from the masts as it sailed towards town. Hey, he had perfect vision okay, even with tiny eyes.

He could hardly hold his excitement when the rest of the kids returned to their rooms later that day. Sunggyu tended to Myungsoo’s bruises and black eye distractedly, making a mental note to bash the culprits into the brick wall of the orphanage. He didn’t even hear his little brother’s attempts at starting a conversation, something he never did. That night he waited for Myungsoo to fall asleep before he carefully left their cot and slipped out of the window, shimmying down the thin vine trailing towards the ground and crawled through the hole in the barbed wire fence next to the drain before sprinting straight to the port.

The port had been loud, he remembered, lively but with the strange undercurrent of expectation and danger, the kind that made little Sunggyu excited even at his meager age of 11. He had snuck from wharf to wharf, instinctively keeping to the shadows and avoiding the raucous sailors who stumbled drunkenly past him. The red ship was anchored to the very end of the pier, looking every bit as regal as it had that afternoon. Sunggyu gaped at the ship towering above him, the sails snapping smartly in the strong night wind. As voices approached the ship he spun around, and jumped into the porthole in sheer desperation, wriggling himself through the tiny hole and thanking the heavens above for his very healthy lifestyle. The hold of the ship stank of seawater and damp but it was surprisingly clean, crates of supply neatly organised into stacks. Sunggyu had crept towards the stairs and made his way to the deck of the ship where the voices were coming from.

Stupid and crazy, considering that they were pirates for god’s sake, but that was Sunggyu for you.

“For the last time, no!” a gruff voice he later found out was Captain Yook thundered, “We may be pirates, but I am not robbing the very people who we once were, Hyunsik.” There was a pause before he added gently, “You should know that better than anyone.”

And that was the exact moment that Sunggyu made up his mind to join the pirates. Of course Myungsoo had been less than receptive to that idea when Sunggyu announced their lifestyle change the next morning. He tried incessantly to persuade his brother for the next few days but to no avail. One day he caught wind that the ship was leaving (“And good riddance too, those hooligans.”) and he gave an ultimatum to Myungsoo that he still feels guilty about to this day.

“I’m going with them, Soo,” he had told Myungsoo seriously, hitching his backpack up as he stood by the window, the moonlight from behind him shining on his brother’s pale face, “If you don’t want to come, well then, I guess this is where we part ways.” Without saying another word, he lifted himself out of the window, ignoring his brother’s pitiful cries for him to come back (“No, hyung! You’ll get killed! Come back, please!”) From there it was a tiny matter of sneaking into the cargo hold and trying to give the tall captain one good reason why he shouldn’t be used as the ship’s new anchor (“I swear I can fight! I beat up jerks who try to pick on my eyes! And…and I’ll be a cabin boy or scrub the decks or anything. Just let me come with you please!”) before he was accepted as the newest addition to the crew.

And, um, also another minor inconvenience of convincing the captain to please take in Myungsoo too look he’s a good kid and a hard worker plus he’s really smart and don’t you think he’s too pretty to be eaten by sharks? Sunggyu swears he never really thought his little bro had it in him to jump on the rope of the anchor as the ship left port, his rucksack carrying his worldly possessions (just a black shirt he got from Sunggyu for Christmas and some random shit) swinging freely from his arm. He didn’t even last a day before he was discovered by the cook and tossed onto the deck in front of a very bemused Captain Yook. (“I swear kids these days are getting more and more rebellious,” he had grumbled before sighing and shoving them into a tiny bedroom.) It took him an entire decade before he climbed up the metaphorical ropes to his current position as captain.

“Hey, watch the arm!” Myungsoo’s pained yell brought him back from frolicking down memory lane. He flicked his dagger at Dongwoo, causing the first mate to curse and let go of the younger’s arm immediately to avoid the missile flying past his hand. “Ugh, it’s no fun messing with you when your precious Gyu hyung is around.” He complained, stepping back from a wincing Myungsoo.

Sunggyu smirked at him, “Why don’t you play with Gyu hyung instead?” he taunted, twirling his rapier at the other. Dongwoo grimaced, shaking his head. “Why don’t you start learning how to play with that Nam first?”

The smile slid off his face immediately, “Why the fuck are you mentioning that bastard?” he snarled, the memory of that asshole hurting his baby and making attempts on Myungsoo’s life still raw on his mind. “Because…” the first mate drawled out, twirling Sunggyu’s dagger in his rough, spade-like hands, “Myungie and I were just discussing the other day about your inability to control your temper around that Nam. You’re making it so easy for him to toy you around, Gyu.”

“What the fuck do you mean by that?” Sunggyu growled, “Excuse me for being fucking pissed off at that shitbrain for always picking random fights with us.”

Myungsoo stepped closer to him, subconsciously blocking Dongwooo from the seething captain, “But that’s the point, hyung,” he tried to say soothingly, “He thinks it’s funny whenever you lose your temper. That’s probably why he’s always doing this.”

“Yeah, well, I think it’ll be really funny to cut off his head and hang it next to Dongwoo’s at the prow of our ship.”

Myungsoo sighed at his brother’s turned back, knowing a lost cause when he sees one. Impulsively, he wraps his arms around Sunggyu’s sturdy back, nestling his head into the older’s neck and breathing in the faint smell of sweat and sea. His brother merely grunted and shifted himself, the lean muscles and slim bones moving under Myungsoo’s arms. “Be careful, hyung.” He mumbled into Sunggyu’s copper hair, wishing for the millionth time he could protect his brother from himself.


	2. Second wave

The Rosalind pulled up at Macnoth port a week later, sporting more than a couple of holes and looking worse for wear. “Two weeks?!” Sunggyu exclaimed in disbelief, “But that would be…far too long,” he finished lamely.

Jonghyun shrugged his beefy shoulders, hefting his bag of tools up, “Two weeks is the fastest we can give you, captain,” he said flatly, “Whatever the hell you’ve been doing this time, the damage to your ship will drag you to the bottom of the ocean with Davy Jone’s locker if you want me to do a slipshod work with the repair.”

Sunggyu bit his lip, weighing his options. He hated staying on land, the stillness and inability to move was reminiscent of his childhood. Plus two weeks would risk a run-in with those irritating Navy milksops or some of his rival pirates. Still…

He sighed, tossing Jonghyun a bag of coins, “Fine. But make it quick.” The shorter man gave him a grin and a thumbs up before turning to holler at his men. Myungsoo nudged his side, “So, what now?”

The captain turned from his ship to gaze at the colourful mosaic of shops and people before him, a wild grin curling across his face when a group of giggling girls approached them, smiling and showing off their wares with low cut clothing, “Now, it’s time to have some fun.”

______________________________

Dusk was falling as the red-haired man hiked his way to the peak of the tallest hill, the quick breeze cool on his slightly sticky skin. Sunggyu smiled to himself as he found himself a comfy seat on a rock, right in the path of the wind. He always did like cooling off by himself after an orgy involving some highly delectable milkmaids, to hell with Myungsoo’s warning.

He tilted his head back and gazed at the glittering lights of the town below him, feeling a childish urge to yell some random cuss words into the wind. Dongwoo was right, though he would rather impale himself on the main mast before admitting it. He was perfectly aware that he was simply making it all the more fun for Nam whenever he lost his temper. Sunggyu shook his head angrily, kicking some pebbles away with his booted feet. It was kind of his fault for riling the other up anyway. Their first encounter happened a few years back when Sunggyu was still a fresh-faced captain. Young, but definitely not inexperienced. He was considerably talented and knew his way around the ship after having spent an entire decade on the seas.

Sunggyu wasn’t looking for any trouble, he just wanted to lead the crew the same way his predecessor did – fierce and adventurous. He tried to avoid the clash with Nam who was also a new captain at that time but no, the other just had to anger Sunggyu, trying to sink them for no reason other than to prove himself. So Sunggyu decided to teach that pipsqueak a lesson and gave him a near-fatal blow, a deep slash from shoulder to hip, as a warning to not mess with them anymore. The other, being the petty asshole he was and always will be, then made it his life goal to get back at Sunggyu for his wounded pride. Pfft, like he’ll ever succeed. That man’s ego is fucking huge and would never be sated.

The captain stretched his arms above him, cat-like, glancing around the surrounding shadows. His ears picked up the sound of movement and he got up lithely, deciding to stroll back to his ship before nasty beasts of the night comes looking for Sunggyu meat. Unconsciously, his eyes drifted towards the port on the other side of the island, the one where cargo ships docked. There were only a few ships there, but his gaze was riveted by a lone black ship sailing in quietly, almost sneakily. His eyes narrowed in recognition and anger, he would notice the shape of that ship anywhere. Somehow or other, Nam fucking shit had found his way to Sunggyu – again.

He made up his mind in a split second, darting down the hill with practiced ease, quickly tucking his weapons into his cloak and making a beeline to the tavern he had just left earlier. A milkmaid’s dress was hanging limply from a line at the back of the building. He swiftly stripped himself of his sturdy clothing for the flimsy dress, arranging handkerchiefs in the bodice of the dress and stuffing his belongings into a crack into the wall. A quick rummage in a cupboard next to an open window revealed several wigs, probably owned by some of the older prostitutes. Sunggyu randomly chose one and pulled the itchy wig over his scalp and yanked a scarf from the head of a passing milkmaid who gasped and spun around, confused, before wrapping the scarf around his fake hair and stepped into the streets confidently, looking every inch a milkmaid.

Walking through the town as a milkmaid was a lot different from as Captain Sunggyu. Men who used to cower and change their directions abruptly now walked right up to him, leering unpleasantly and curving a hand around his hips. He glared fiercely at them, shoving their hands away and making a mental note to track them down for a nice little chat about personal space and respect to women later.

Nam Woohyun’s ship was parked at the end of the pier, concealed in the shadows of an overhanging cliff and looking every bit a ghost ship. Sunggyu stood before the towering ship, hesitating slightly, this would definitely top the list of the dumbest things that Kim Sunggyu has ever done. An image of Myungsoo’s face if he ever saw his hyung like this drifted through his mind. Smirking slightly, he pulled his shoulders back and strode towards the gangplank. Shit, his handkerchief just slipped. “Captain Nam sent for me,” he purred at the man guarding the entrance, hoping the man wouldn’t notice his lopsided boobs. “We have some…business to attend to.”

The man – Hoya – if he wasn’t mistaken, coughed, shifting uncomfortably, “He didn’t mention anything to me.” He muttered, not looking at him.

Cringing inside, he lifted a hand and stroked Hoya’s arm, “Maybe it slipped his mind…care to join us?” he winked, resisting the urge to gag.

The other man took a step back hastily, “No, it’s all right. I think he’s in his cabin.” He jabbed a thumb in the direction, maintaining a safe distance as though scared of contracting cooties or whatever sick stuff Myungsoo thought all girls had. Sunggyu giggled, flapping a handkerchief at the man in a vague attempt to imitate the milkmaids before swaying his way to the back of the ship.

Standing before the dark wooden door Sunggyu felt a tendril of apprehension curl through him. This was it, the point of no return. Either he succeeds and Nam Woohyun will never bother him again, or he becomes Myungsoo’s welcoming committee in hell. Nah, his brother was too sweet to go to hell. Probably Dongwoo then. Sunggyu would be more than happy to spend the rest of eternity torturing the idiot.

Sunggyu took a deep breath, feeling the weight of his dagger pressing against his back beneath the layer of clothes before he lifted a pale hand and knocked.

______________________________

Woohyun was sorting his papers when the knock sounded on his door. He frowned, body tensing automatically. No one was supposed to call on him tonight, especially because they had sneaked in to avoid detection by any other pirates, including that red-haired one. He drew his sword, lean muscles flexing to accommodate a fighting stance and called out, “Who’s there?”

When no one answered, he ghosted towards the door and kicked it open abruptly. “What the – ” he gaped at the woman standing there, looking lost and adorably confused, rubbing her forehead where a bruise was forming. “Who the hell are you?”

A flash of annoyance flew past her face, too fast for Woohyun to catch before she smiled sweetly. “Sung – soo, sir. Didn’t you send for me?”

“No,” he replied bluntly. “I wasn’t asking for your name, by the way.”

The smile on her face froze slightly before she gritted out, still smiling softly, “I was sent here to…welcome Captain Nam Woohyun to Macnoth port, sir, if you catch my drift.” She blushed prettily, her white fingers tugging at her thin dress shyly. Woohyun tilted his head and considered her, he didn’t actually call for any whores but if she got past Hoya then it shouldn’t be a trick. Plus he really needed to let off some steam after being deprived for so long. His eyes trailed down her body slowly, lingering on the white skin of her neck and her soft pink lips that she kept nibbling on. For a moment the image of those lips wrapped tightly around his cock flashed in his mind.

Woohyun smirked, pulling off his belt and rapier, feeling himself harden, “Well, why don’t you introduce me to Macnoth’s hospitality then?”

The girl, Sungsoo, looked slightly alarmed for a moment before her lips pulled into a coy smile, shutting the door behind her and walking towards Woohyun, swinging her hips as she did so. Woohyun followed the movement with his eyes, not moving from his position. Sungsoo slid her arms around his neck, fluttering her eyelashes at him innocently. A slim leg brushed past his inner thighs as it rose, rubbing his hardening bulge with her knee. Woohyun held back a groan as he gazed steadily at her, an arrogant smirk tugging at his lips. Sungsoo met his eyes with a sultry look, one of her hands trailing down the strong curve of his back while the other moved to unbutton his white shirt.

“Not so fast,” Woohyun’s hand shot out and closed over her slim wrist, halting her attempts to remove his dagger from his hip. Sungsoo arched an eyebrow at him, “Isn’t it dangerous? The only thing I want to impale myself on is your cock, sir.” She stated boldly. Woohyun lifted his free hand from his side to squeeze her ass, barely noticing how she tensed beneath his touch. His hand moved to caress her cheek before rubbing a callused thumb over her soft bottom lip. He bent forwards and nibbled her velvety ear, “The only place that I want to impale my cock is down your throat.” Woohyun breathed huskily into her ear. Sungsoo’s throat moved as she swallowed audibly, her nervousness serving to fuel the dark haired man’s desire even more. “Seems like I won’t be singing at the tavern for a while, seeing how big you are, sir.” Her voice was just the slightest bit shaky as her hand snaked up to hold him firmly in her hand, squeezing him hard to gauge his size. Woohyun pulled back, sighing a bit at her skillful hand still massaging his cock, and eyed her flushed, slightly defiant face, feeling both annoyed and aroused at her stubborn wilfulness.

“We’ll see how talkative you are when you have my cock stuffed down your throat.” He took several steps back, keeping his watchful gaze on her as he settled into the chair he just recently vacated. He shrugged off his shirt and spread his legs slowly, seductively, giving her an expectant look.

Sungsoo stared at the obvious bulge in his pants, looking semi-frightened and semi-aroused. It lasted less than a second before she took a step forward and dropped to her knees, her feline eyes twinkling with mischief as she closed her mouth in an open-mouthed kiss around his clothed shaft. Her boldness both surprised and pleased him and he chuckled, twirling a lock of fiery hair around his finger. Sungsoo’s slender fingers worked at his belt, swiftly pulling down his pants and boxers. His cock sprang free from its confines, almost completely hard now and leaking precum at the tip. Without warning Sungsoo leaned forward and licked the head of his cock, drawing a deep groan from the Captain. She wrapped her pretty fingers around the base of his shaft, pumping him slowly. Her fingers were surprisingly rough on his heated skin but the raised calluses sent spikes of pleasure through him every time they rubbed a vein. “Seems like you’re overdue for your milking, captain.” She murmured, her hot breath dancing over the slit of his cock, causing him to twitch excitedly. Sungsoo’s fingers never stopped their stroking, gentle but rough, even as she talked. Her hands made a tight fist as it went up and down his length, deliberately leaving out the sensitive head in its path.

Impatient with the teasing, Woohyun lifted his hips off the chair slightly to press his needy cock to the corner of her mouth, smearing the cum over her lips. Sungsoo resisted for a moment, her dark eyes challenging, before she opened her mouth and took him into her mouth. Woohyun moaned, fighting the urge to thrust up wildly in his seat. Sungsoo’s mouth was just as tight as the fist that she had made, only wetter and hotter and so much better. She bobbed her head up and down, taking him almost all at once, noisily sucking as though she was dying of thirst. Her tongue pressed flat against his shaft, dragging along the prominent veins on the underside of his cock as she continued to suck him hard. He tangled his hands in her hair, pushing her down his cock even further, groaning loudly when he felt her throat muscles ripple around his length.

“Yes, just like that.” He panted, his thighs tensing under her hands, his breath coming in huffs and sighs of pleasure. As though hearing his unspoken need, Sungsoo glanced up to smirk at him sexily, her mouth still full of cock that she tried to speak around, her throat making vibrations around his length that drew a loud moan from him. “So…noisy, even when you can’t speak.” He gasped, his hands tugging even harder on her hair as he felt himself approaching his peak.

It happened in a split second – one moment he was hurling towards the edge, drawn by Sungsoo’s hot red mouth and the next, what seemed like her entire head was coming away in his hands. The confusion rendered him motionless for a few seconds as he stared, bewildered, at the mass of red hair and white cap in his hands. In that few seconds Sungsoo suddenly sprang onto him, pulling something from his hip and shoving him hard against the wooden frame of his chair. Woohyun barely had time to register the loss of heat from his cock and the immediate pressure on it from Sungsoo’s supple ass before a sharp blade – his blade – was pressed against the tender skin of his throat. His eyes drifted upwards to meet his arch enemy’s narrow eyes.

Sunggyu was breathing hard, the dress pushed almost up to his hips as he straddled Woohyun. His position was anything but seductive though, his thighs were locked around Woohyun’s in a steel-like grip and he was leaning at an angle that allowed him to put his full weight onto the slim dagger that was already cutting into Woohyun’s throat. Quick pants escaped his still swollen red lips, though that was probably from adrenaline rather than lust.

Woohyun stared at him for a second, his sharp mind putting two and two together. Throwing his head back, he laughed, loudly and wildly, not seeming to care how Sunggyu hissed and pressed the knife further into his throat. “Of course,” he tilted his head back to grin widely at the other man. “Only you would do something like this.”

Sunggyu ignored the jab, “Any last words, Nam?”

“Hm, let me think,” the brunette lounged back in his chair, not making a move to throw him off. He cast a glance at Sunggyu’s dishevelled state, eyes lingering on the smooth white thighs. The redhead flushed but didn’t shift his cautious position, knowing better than to let his guard down around the unpredictable man. In response, he dug the knife deep enough for beads of blood to trickle down his golden skin. Woohyun didn’t even flinch though, he just smiled faintly and muttered, “Not a mermaid, but close enough. Good one, Hoya.”

“Are you still talking about fucking when you’re 3 seconds from hell, Nam?!” Sunggyu barked at him.

“Considering that you owe me an orgasm, yes.” Woohyun replied very seriously. He was only half joking though, his aching cock was nestled between the juncture of Sunggyu’s legs now and the friction of cloth and skin wasn’t easing his hard on in the slightest.

Sunggyu pressed an arm against his shoulders, holding him more securely against the chair. “Well, you owe me your life for picking hundreds of fights for no reason.”

Woohyun shrugged one shoulder carelessly, completely disregarding the knife, as though Sunggyu posed no threat to him at all. “Go ahead and kill me then,” his voice came out smooth and velvety, his eyes still dark with lust and mockery, “I’ll haunt you all the way to hell.”

“What do you want?” he asked honestly, genuinely curious to know the reason for his endless chase.

The raven haired man’s face hardened, “Don’t ask me stupid questions like that, Kim Sunggyu.” He hissed, showing some real emotion for once. “You know the reason why.” Woohyun leaned back, prompting Sunggyu to lock his position around the other before he realised that Woohyun was only showing him a long scar that spanned his entire torso.

Sunggyu’s face twisted in confusion, “For this? The hell, Nam? You were asking for it anyway. Which reminds me,” he slanted the knife across his jugular vein, “Where were we?”

“You were on your knees, with your delicious lips massaging my cock and bringing me to a long delayed orgasm that didn’t involve my own hand.” Woohyun recited happily, grinning at the other’s thunderous expression.

“You’ll bring that to your grave, Nam.” He snapped, secretly a bit unsettled at the maniacal smile. Woohyun laughed again, uninhibited and raucous, like it was the funniest joke in the world. He twisted his head to the side, offering his neck to Sunggyu with a tauntingly arched eyebrow. His tongue came out to draw a smooth path along his full bottom lip, almost like a reminder of his earlier actions. Sunggyu lost his temper, and his hand flashed. As Woohyun slumped into his chair, Sunggyu turned around and disappeared through the door.


	3. Third Wave

“Damn it,” Sunggyu cursed as he tripped over the hem of the stupid skirt again. He dragged the skirt up to his knees and ran faster, ignoring the wolf whistles of passing sailors and ducking into a dark alleyway. Hopefully no one really got a good look at his face. If word got around of Captain Kim Sunggyu flashing his legs in a milkmaid’s outfit he will drown himself in a barrel of milk.

Sunggyu continued to run through the maze of alleyways, guided by his instincts and knocking into the occasional vagrant, his mind blank save for the constant desire – no, the need to just escape. Pausing to catch his breath behind a building, Sunggyu hunched over, the cloth slipping from his limp fingers as he rested his hands on his knees, his chest heaving as he gasped for air. Shit, what the hell has he done now. Holding back a scream of frustration, Sunggyu aimed a vicious kick at the wall, furious with that stupid Nam for being so fucking retarded, (Did his mom hurl him at the door when he was a baby?!), furious with that bastard for being so damn crazy and difficult even when he was literally millimetres from death, furious with the situation in general and so angry with himself.

Feverish with emotions and adrenaline, the captain started to pace the alleyway distractedly, his nerves frayed and senses on high alert. He should have killed him, he should have. The opportunity was right there, so why the fuck didn’t he? The jerk was asking for it too, for being such a colossal asshole throughout the entire night, bossing him around to do this do that no you can’t do that I want to do this instead. No one bosses Kim Sunggyu around, ever. Logically he should have too, Nam Woohyun is a threat to his crew and him going to hell would mean more victims and more money and lesser chances of sinking and basically one less humongous headache for him. So why didn’t he?

The redhead stopped his pacing abruptly, biting on his lip. The answer was just at the corners of his mind but he shoved it aside, not wanting to think about it. Unbidden, an image came to him; of fierce eyebrows and a sharp nose and soft plush lips, sensual and graceful against a canvas of gold skin; of high, almost regal, cheekbones and a strong jaw that was firm against the back of his hand; and of the dark, hypnotizing eyes of Nam Woohyun, proud and wild even when inches from death. Offering one’s neck was the ultimate symbol of surrender, yet Woohyun had done so arrogantly, almost mockingly, gazing straight at Sunggyu challengingly, as though he knew that his death will bring no victory to Sunggyu.

It was in that moment that Sunggyu realised that he couldn’t kill him. He just could not bring himself to do so. Not like this, not like…not so easily. He couldn’t bring himself to kill an enemy like that. No, he had to win with pride, with honour, face-to-face in a real duel, not in a sneaky attack like this. Sunggyu refused to acknowledge the niggling thought at the back of his mind, refused to shape the reason that he knew would lead to more confusion and unwanted emotions. Even as he fought to regain control over his emotions and his need to run, run, run, Sunggyu turned and sped towards the bar near his ship that his first mate was probably located at. It was only a matter of time before Hoya recovers from the blow to his groin that Sunggyu gave him and Namshit awakes from his state of unconsciousness. Not much time before a very angry captain is hot on his trail.

And he wasn’t ready for a fight, not now. Not when his nerves are frazzled and he’s unsteady with unfamiliar emotions because, oh fuck. Sunggyu dragged a hand through his hair in embarassment. Overdue for your milking? What the actual fuck, Kim Sunggyu? Let’s not even get started on the fact that he got kinda turned on during the blowjob because which lunatic would get aroused sucking his enemy’s dick? To be fair Nam really is a sexy asshole and his body is reason enough to be excited, if you don’t count in his aura. Sunggyu quickly blanked out his mind as his thoughts took a turn to the heavy feeling he felt in his chest when he was seconds from slitting Nam’s throat, patting down his hair and ducking into the chaotic bar.

He wove through the tables swiftly, keeping his head tucked to his chest and searching for his first mate desperately. “Hey, what – Sunggyu?” Dongwoo gasped as the older clamped his fingers around the other’s bicep and dragged him forcibly away from his card game and into a dark corner. “What the hell are you wearing? Shit, Gyu, when I said that you looked like a milkmaid type I didn’t expect you to take me seriously.” The man’s lips were trembling and he looked like he was seconds from exploding into laughter, that bastard.

“Shut up, you fucker,” Sunggyu hissed, “Look, I need to run.”

Dongwoo’s eyes widened, sobering immediately, “What? No, you’re not running away again. What did you do now?”

Sunggyu let a breath out exasperatedly, almost hopping in his place with impatience. “Look, I don’t have time to explain, but I need to go now, do you understand me Dongwoo?”

“No, I don’t.” The shorter man looked pissed as he gripped onto Sunggyu’s arm tightly, staring straight into his eyes. “Fuck, Sunggyu, you can’t keep running away. This isn’t right, you’ve got a little something called responsibilities. You can’t just,” Dongwoo flapped his hands idiotically, as though trying to draw a visual representation of his lecture, “Leave and expect everyone to chase after you or wait for you just because you don’t want to face up to your own pile of shit. This isn’t the first time, you do this every single fucking time and what about Myungsoo? You know he goes crazy when he can’t stick to you like glue.”

Sunggyu pressed his lips together, struggling to control his temper and not shove his first mate out of the window next to him. Dongwoo was still ranting, “I don’t know what your problem but I know for sure you running away isn’t gonna solve anything and let me remind you that this habit is what got Nam so bent on hunting you like a dog after a mouse – ”

“It’s a cat after a mouse, idiot, and the reason why I’m running now is because of that Nam – ”

“Again?! Kim Sunggyu – ” 

Sunggyu clasped the other’s shoulders, setting his mouth into a firm line, “Look, just trust me for now. I’m telling you that I’m leaving for a legit reason and I will be back. We still have to be here for another two weeks anyway and I promise, I swear to you on Myungsoo’s virginity – ” Dongwoo snorted at that, “ – That I will come back. I have to leave now because staying on this island a second longer could land me in very hot soup. I’ll rent a small boat or something and I won’t go far, just to some tiny islands nearby so that I can lure Nam far away from you guys and buy us some time to repair her.” He chanced a glance outside, cursing and ducking down when he heard the sound of approaching pirates, their rough accents and lingo recognisable anywhere. Dongwoo still looked like he was about to protest when Sunggyu clamped a hand over his mouth, fixing him with a hard stare, pulling his authority around him like a cloak, “Take charge for the next two weeks and keep an eye on the crew. Do not, under any conditions let Myungsoo get hurt or I’ll have your balls. If I’m not back after that time, feel free to look for my dead body and take revenge on Nam as the new captain of Rosalind.”

The annoyance faded from Dongwoo’s eyes as he gave Sunggyu a sharp nod and a grim smile, “I’ll create a distraction, get out and I’ll see you in a fortnight. Good luck, captain.” The man saluted him, getting up and suddenly flipping a table over, yelling and cursing at a random sailor. As a fight ensued Sunggyu swung out of the window and tumbled into the cobblestone roads. Picking himself up, he darted towards the port, his heart pounding every time he heard a deep voice.

Sunggyu didn’t have a clear idea of what he would find, he didn’t really care either as long as it brought him to the sea. To his luck he found a tiny boat docked near the Rosalind, just big enough for a mini expedition but small enough to carry no more than a few people. With a grin, the red haired man quickly untied the boat and jumped in. The boat rocked gently when his booted feet landed in and Sunggyu grabbed a couple of paddles and started rowing. The sails would probably be enough to give them a fair amount of speed but he had to speed them up a little more. The water splashed quietly as they pulled away from port, the wooden paddles slicing through the water rhythmically as he rowed. Sweat shone on his brow and his arms strained to get the boat moving faster, his breath coming in sharp pants. As the port faded into darkness Sunggyu let the paddles thud to the floor of the boat and leaned back, sighing in exhaustion. “Fucking Nam Woohyun,” he cursed softly to himself when he glanced around and realised he was in the middle of nowhere, “Damn that asshole for giving me so much trouble.”

“Why do people always blame me for everything?” an annoyed voice echoed from behind. The red-haired man’s eyes widened and he almost toppled out of the boat in surprise. The brunette emerged from below some junk, dusting his dark coat and looking superbly unruffled and oblivious to the other man’s shock. His eyes landed on Sunggyu’s position at the side of the boat, splayed out and wide-eyed to the intrusion. “Is that supposed to be an invitation?” he smirked, tilting his head like a predator considering a prey.

Sunggyu leapt to his feet, uncaring of how his sudden movement caused the boat to rock more wildly. Neither men cared though, they had been on the sea long enough to be more stable on the water than on land. He drew his sword, his body tensing to a wary stance. “How did you get here?” he hissed, all traces of weariness gone. Woohyun drew his sword from his hip slowly, running his fingers along the sharp edge as he held it up to inspect it in the moonlight. “You mean, how did I know that you were going to run again?” He lowered his sword to aim it at Sunggyu, a strategic angle that meant he could attack or withdraw with a single flick of his wrist. The man smirked unpleasantly at him, “That wasn’t so hard to guess actually.”

“Get off my boat.” The copper-haired man replied, his voice hard and unyielding. This was no time to indulge in emotions, he had to stay at full alert or he would be dead meat. It was a bit hard to do so though, especially when the man looked so cool and relaxed, the moonlight cloaking him like a second skin. His face was shadowed and his smile malicious, eyes a never-ending pit of darkness that seemed to swallow light instead of reflecting. Black and white, a marble statue framed by the darkness surrounding him. Sunggyu let out a careful breath, shifting into the controlled mindset for a fight.

Without warning, Woohyun’s sword flashed out and Sunggyu leaped back, bending down to lower his centre of gravity. His own rapier flew forward and they were fighting. Sunggyu’s feet danced around as he leapt and twirled, trying to land a blow on the other and kick him off the damn boat. Their swords clanged mournfully, the sound travelling over the waters, sounding strangely lonely among the sounds of the waves. Woohyun’s face was twisted with maniacal passion, his strikes vicious and aimed to kill. Sunggyu was weighed down with exhaustion and could barely keep up with the never-ending slew of attacks. Fuck, this man is crazy, he thought as he narrowly avoided becoming Gyu kebab.

“What’s your problem?!” he screamed at the other, kicking out at the man’s knees.

He leapt back, slashing at the offending leg, “Stop running and fight me, you coward!”

“Are you retarded? Do we look like we’re doing the cha cha now?”

“You’re just gonna shove me off and run away again, like you always do!”

Sunggyu faltered slightly at the sudden bitterness, caught off guard by the emotions in the man’s usually cold voice. Woohyun’s face look haunted for a moment, as though he had suddenly been gripped by deep-buried memories and past hurt. The next second his face closed up again and he snarled, jumping forwards to slash at Sunggyu with more fervour than before.

“What is it with everyone?” Sunggyu twisted aside to dodge the attacks, counter-attacking with his own. “When have I ever done that?”

Woohyun looked angrier than Sunggyu had ever seen him before, his lips drawn back across his teeth as he stabbed at the other, “The first time, the second time and the last time. You think that no one matters but you, running whenever you want and never giving a fuck about anyone else!”

“That’s not true!” Sunggyu yelled, pissed and disbelieving.

Woohyun dodged, trying to stay upright in the boat that was threatening to capsize. With his free hand, he dragged the collar of his shirt down, popping a few buttons along the way to reveal the long scar Sunggyu had seen just now. “You did this! It’s all your fault!”

Sunggyu clawed his mind desperately, Woohyun’s accusations were heavy with meaning, and he tried to tear his mind apart looking for the answer. It was there…somewhere in all the memories that he buried and locked up and ran away from. “Shall I give you a hint?” Woohyun taunted, his voice cracked with screaming and shaking with emotions, “One word; Tortuga!”

He froze, heart pounding, his hand slick with sweat where he gripped the sword. That night in the bar, in the cove (oh god, the cove), Woohyun’s expression as he gazed at Sunggyu, hard and unwilling and reluctant and scared (Woohyun was never scared) and unable to stop the words coming from his mouth, the hurt that was gone as quickly as it had appeared when Sunggyu dashed out and left him in the darkness, and their next encounter on the deck of Sunggyu’s ship. The surprise and betrayal in his eyes when Sunggyu shoved him away from Myungsoo and slashed him from shoulder to hip and threw him off the ship back to his own and sailed away, not even bothering to look back.

“I…” he stuttered, not knowing how to reply, not knowing where to start. He had been so scared, he never thought…that it would go that far, he wasn’t prepared and he didn’t want to let go of his newly acquired power. And Woohyun…had been more than ready, to forsake what he had. Sunggyu couldn’t take the burden, the weight on his shoulders. It was such a difficult choice and he didn’t want to lose either one. So he ran, and the next time he saw Woohyun the man was slashing at Myungsoo, a murderous look in his eyes. Sunggyu remembered seeing red, he remembered feeling like he was back at the orphanage, with no one he could trust, where it was eat or be eaten and he had reacted instinctively. He didn’t know who anyone was, it was just him versus them. And Myungsoo…he had gotten hurt and Sunggyu was so angry and livid that he slashed his sword without even knowing who he was slashing at. The last thing he remembered was the look of surprise and pain on Woohyun’s face morphing into hatred as he fell through space, and the look hasn’t changed since then.

“You see now?!” Woohyun shrieked at him, sounding more and more insane by the minute, “You started everything! You are the reason we are here right now! You betrayed me, and I will remember that and find you again, and again, and again! I will finish what you started and I will never stop until we are both dead!” As he screamed Woohyun took advantage of Sunggyu’s confusion and knocked the rapier hanging loosely from Sunggyu’s hand into the roiling waves. Sunggyu whirled around, searching for a weapon that would help him because shit, that was his trusty sword and stupid Nam just had to be all dramatic and throw it into the ocean and oh my god he’s coming this way looking like a psychopath with that grin.

“Any last words, Kim?” he offered, mocking Sunggyu’s words from earlier, holding the sword before him. Then Sunggyu saw it, his only chance, it was all or nothing now. Somewhere in his mind some fuzzy voice was telling him that this was a very stupid thing to do but when has he ever done anything remotely life-preserving? He sucked in a breath, readying himself and then he leapt forwards.

Sunggyu cried out in pain as his hands closed tightly around the blade of the sharp sword. Without giving him a chance to falter, he yanked the sword towards him, dragging the brunette pirate along and with one almighty push with his feet, he jumped off the boat with Woohyun.


	4. Fourth Wave

Myungsoo swirls his goblet contemplatively, regarding the dark liquid inside with disinterest. He was no expert on wine, but he was 99% sure that this drink was rancid. Sighing, he put the cup down and leaned back in his chair, miserably counting the days left before they can set sail again. At least on the ship he can do something useful and not have to lie low in a corner.

The diner was relatively quiet, most of the people chose to let loose at the bar rather than relax hide out in the peaceful depressing diner. Myungsoo pressed his lips together, wanting no more than to run to the bar and drink the night away with Dongwoo, laughing with his crewmates and picking up whores for the night, beating up the people who tried to cheat or pick on him like his brother would. Like a pirate would.

The bell above the door clinked as it swung open and a…person stepped in. Myungsoo squinted his eyes, not too sure if it was a girl or a boy. The newcomer was tall, taller than him but as slim as any girl. The person’s skin was surprisingly creamy and smooth despite the pirate garb he/she was wearing and his/her large, dark eyes were guarded as they scanned the area. Maybe a transgender?

Myungsoo stared at the person unabashedly, watching with unconcealed curiosity. The person’s eyes landed on him and he/she held the gaze for a moment before heading straight to Myungsoo’s corner, sliding into the chair opposite him with the grace of a slinking cat. The stranger looked him up and down, assessing and calculating. “I’m Myungsoo,” he offered awkwardly with a smile after a few seconds of blank staring.

The stranger looked startled for a moment, before smiling back, albeit cautiously, “Sungjong.” Oh. Guy, then. Myungsoo could tell from the wary set of his face that he was probably about to go on the offensive. Typical, his staring had always got him into trouble that Sunggyu had to come and drag his butt out of. (“Myungie,” Sunggyu had cooed, after trying to soothe a fellow pirate from beating Myungsoo up, “People don’t like it when you stare.” “Why not?” “Because…you make them feel ugly.”)

“Aren’t you Kim’s brother?” Sungjong asked directly, signalling to the bartender for a drink.

“Yeah.” He answered, not really knowing what to say.

Sungjong turned back to regard him thoughtfully, drink now in his hand which he drank absentmindedly from. “You two don’t seem alike.”

Myungsoo felt his insecurity from earlier come over him, and he bit on his lip, “I know that.” He replied curtly. The other man narrowed his eyes, recognising the hostile tone. “Why are you here instead of the bar?” he asked, his voice still polite and casual. “I heard Kim’s crew is famous for being rowdy.”

“What about you? Who’s your captain?” Myungsoo tried to change the subject, he didn’t want to talk about himself any longer. Sungjong shrugged one shoulder, blatantly ignoring his question. “Too many admirers at the bar,” he replied carelessly, tossing his head.

Myungsoo didn’t really know if he was joking or not, he seemed completely serious when he said so, “Ah, I see,” he murmured at last, “I guess they can be annoying. Are you new?” Sungjong’s eyes flashed with irritation for a moment before he pulled out a sword to lay on the table. “No. Want me to prove it?”

The sword glinted sharply in the light cast by the overhead lamp, the blade wicked and curving and the handle black as midnight, shaped perfectly for a secure grip. It was the kind of sword designed specifically for killing, the merciless kind that went straight for the throat. Myungsoo swallowed, feeling queasy from the sight and he turned his head slightly.

He never did like the killing part of being a pirate, he tried to stay out of fights and during battles he spends more time defending himself and trying not to spear himself than attacking. “No, that’s okay,” he said quickly, “I wouldn’t want to hurt you.” He tried to pass off the casual confidence that his brother pulled off whenever he tried to warn off a potential attacker, hoping it sounded natural enough. The other man clearly picked up on his nervousness though, because he nudged the handle of the sword so that the tip was facing Myungsoo, not taking his eyes off the weapon. “You could give Nam a run for his money, that lie was almost believable.”

Before he could process the meaning Sungjong suddenly leaned forward, long lashes framing narrowed dark eyes that seemed to peer right through him. “Let’s not beat around the bush any longer, shall we? I am here because I wanted to take a look at Kim Sunggyu’s brother, the brother that he is notorious for protecting, the brother he would fly into a rage for in an effort to protect. I wanted to see for myself what is it about you that would make him so protective and now that I’ve seen you I cannot understand why.”

“What do you mean by that?” he snapped, instinctively defensive, forgetting his anxiety completely.

Sungjong leaned back in his chair, still holding his drink, “I mean, I cannot understand why he would protect, much less appoint as crew, a man who from all outward appearances is nothing more than a weak and insecure child.”

Myungsoo felt the blood drain from his face, his mouth moved but he couldn’t find words to speak. Sungjong still continued to talk, “You are a grown man, a pirate no less, and yet you do not possess the slightest amount of confidence in yourself. You fear a weapon, the very thing every pirate regards as a third arm and you can’t even fight properly, if the rumors are true. Why Kim would even keep a pathetic man like you on board is beyond me. All your crewmates are making merry and you are sitting here alone because you are afraid of joining, afraid of making the wrong move and betray that you are not what they think you are and what you cannot force yourself to be.”

The older man has had enough, he stood up, glaring down at Sungjong who continued to watch him disinterestedly. He didn’t even put down his drink, he looked like he doesn’t even consider Myungsoo a threat to him. “Who are you to judge me? What do you know? Sunggyu protects me because I am his brother and I am part of his crew because I have the ability. I don’t have to explain to you why I am here but let me tell you this, on our ship we have a code. We protect each other no matter who we are because we are a team. I protect him just as much as he does for me.”

Sungjong got up too, slamming his drink on the table and stepping up to face Myungsoo. The shorter man held his ground, trying not to flinch away like he normally did. “Well then let me tell you this; your code is stupid and is an embarrassment to us all. We’re pirates, not girl scouts! On my ship anyone who shows weakness is thrown off board because we don’t have time for weak people to drag us down.”

“Don’t tell us how to live!” Myungsoo yelled, shoving him hard, “If I were captain I would throw you off, you don’t even look like you can fight!”

“Oh yeah?” he challenged, “Bring it on!” He picked up his sword and stormed out of the bar, his coat swirling up like the wings of a crow. Myungsoo was stiff with fear as he followed the other out, he doesn’t even know how to fight all that well and oh dear is this going to be his last night on Earth already? Is he really going to die a virgin? Oh, the shame.

Sungjong was already in position by the time he stepped out, sword poised and face cold and hard. “Look, let’s just end this here okay?” he tried to reason, “I don’t want to get into an unnecessary fight.”

Sungjong laughed darkly, his grin vicious and eyes merciless. “I don’t need a reason to kill off useless pirates. I’m sure my captain will reward me handsomely when Kim comes after us for hanging you up as our new figurehead. You’ll fit the job perfectly, with that lovely face of yours.”

“What? I – ” Myungsoo broke off, stumbling backwards as Sungjong’s sword swiped at him without warning. He fumbled to pull his own sword out, holding it before him and trying to fend off Sungjong’s continuous attacks. The other man looked like he was actually enjoying this, a small, pleased smile on his face each time Myungsoo darted aside to avoid a slash.

“Myungsoo? What the fuck are you doing, Lee Sungjong?!” Dongwoo’s voice boomed. He appeared before Myungsoo suddenly, pushing him aside and striking a vicious blow to the other man. Myungsoo felt the familiar spurt of bitter disappointment as he stumbled to the side and sheathed his sword. The fight was already over for him before it even begun properly, as usual. Not that it really mattered, he would probably lose anyway, he always did. Sungjong’s eyes widened in surprise and anger as his sword clattered to the floor.

Dongwoo looked between the both of them, his usually happy face creased with worry and frustration. “I’m not even going to ask what happened, because this is more important. Myungsoo,” he said, turning slightly to face the younger boy and looking at him straight into the eyes, “Whatever you do, don’t freak out.”

“What? Why? What happened, hyung?” he asked, already starting to panic. “Why are you looking so worried? Where’s Sunggyu hyung? Where is he?”

The shorter man rolled his eyes, grabbing Myungsoo’s shoulders and muttering under his breath, “I knew this would happen.” He pursed his lips for a moment, looking like he was considering lying until Myungsoo growled at him, drawing a raised eyebrow from Sungjong who stood behind Dongwoo, confused and obviously wondering if he should stab them both while he still can. “Sunggyu’s gone.” He stated blandly.

Myungsoo thought he would get a stroke. “What?” his voice sounded strangled and high-pitched.

“He left.” Dongwoo said quickly, face growing steadily alarmed at Myungsoo’s expression, “He said that he’s leaving because of Nam but he’ll be back. So don’t worry, okay? I just had to inform you.”

“What do you mean, because of Nam?!” Myungsoo shouted, cold fear and panic gripping his heart. “How could you let him leave? He won’t come back, I know it!”

“Nam?” Sungjong’s voice was sharp, actually sounding interested suddenly. “What happened?”

Both men ignored him, “He said he will, he made an oath on your virginity – ” Sungjong stifled a laugh at that, “ – that he’ll be back. Plus, you know what a sucker he is for honour and that shit. He wouldn’t abandon his ship and crew without warning.”

Myungsoo didn’t care, he turned and headed in the direction of the port, the other two pirates hurrying after him. “We have to go get him,” he said, his voice determined, “If Nam is involved it can’t be good.”

“Look here,” Sungjong ran in front of them and planted himself firmly in their path, “What the hell is going on? What has Nam got to do with any of this?”

“That’s none of your business, you brat. Now get lost.” Dongwoo snapped, already stepping around the taller man.

“Actually, it is.” Sungjong moved to block them again, “Nam’s my captain. If your captain is gonna kill him at least give me a heads up so I can take over the ship for myself.”

Myungsoo gave him a look of disgust, shaking his head and about to leave when a vaguely familiar man ran up to them, huffing, “Nam’s gone.” He panted, bending over to catch his breath. “He told me some shit about going to finish Kim off and then he disappeared.”

Dongwoo ruffled his hair crazily in irritation, “Those two,” he growled. “Alright, now we really have to look for Gyu.”

“We’re coming with you,” the stranger said, pulling his shoulders back.

“No can do, Hoya, not when you have a loose cannon with you.” Dongwoo held his hand up, stopping them.

“Where Kim Sunggyu is we’ll definitely find Nam Woohyun. We need to look for him too, he’s our captain and the crew might go out of control without him around. Sungjong will behave himself, so don’t worry.” Hoya gave the youngest a sharp look. Said man curled his lip and looked away but didn’t say anything.

“Fine, let’s go then,” Dongwoo sighed, “But you two are going overboard at the slightest hint of mutiny.”

“Just throw Kim off then,” Sungjong sneered in his high, cold voice, “He’s pretty damn useless anyway.”

Myungsoo felt his temperature rise, “Why don’t you jump off first, Mr all-talk-and-no-action?”

“I was about to butcher you, kid – ”

“Who are you calling a kid, kid? You lost two seconds after Dongwoo joined.”

“Only because I let him.”

“Yeah, right. Just tell that to yourself.”

“Bastard, come here and let me bash your pretty face in.”

“Speak for yourself, you asshole.” Myungsoo rolled his sleeves up, for once eager to fight. Dongwoo stepped up to pull him back, looking half amused and half impressed. “Let’s kill each other after we find them both okay?”

______________________________

Sunggyu remembers telling Woohyun a long, long time ago that he hated swimming. The pirate had laughed at him and asked him how the hell did he become a pirate that way. Sunggyu remembered retorting that you don’t have to love water to love the waves and at least when you’re on a boat you’ve got something to keep you afloat. When you’re swimming you’re just floundering around like Dongwoo after a wild night and you can barely keep yourself from sinking like a rock. The helplessness was what made him despise swimming so much that he refused to learn how to swim.

The pirate didn’t reply, he just dragged Sunggyu, kicking and yelling into the tiny pond shrouded in the shadows of the cave and held him to his chest tightly as Sunggyu clutched the other, brushing his lips on the shell of Sunggyu’s ear and whispering a promise to be Sunggyu’s anchor, wherever he went. Which was, yeah, supposedly romantic and all that but also completely fucking retarded and so typical of Woohyun to say something as dumb as that because aren’t anchors supposed to sink?

Sunggyu remembers all this as his head breaks the surface of the water, gasping for air and struggling to stay afloat, weighed down by the fucking annoying dress he completely forgot to remove (Damn did he just kick Nam’s butt in a dress?) and being pulled by Nam(?) the waves(?) in 20 different directions.

He kicks out wildly, getting water into his nose and mouth and spluttering, his strength fading quickly from all the shit that happened so far. A hand grasped his arm abruptly, pulling him upwards and suddenly, miraculously, Sunggyu is out of the water. The man heaves, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he blinks and shakes his sodden fringe out of his eyes. He was sitting astride the tiny boat, feet dipping into the water on either side of him. Woohyun was equally wet, glaring at him from under his wet hair, droplets of water sliding off his neck as he spoke, “Give me a warning next time, will you, before you try and kill us both?” he spat. “Scratch that, congratu-fucking-lations on condemning us to a nice slow death.”

Sunggyu barely registered his complaining, looking around for the paddles. Shit, thanks to his heroic move the tiny ship has capsized and all the supplies are gone. On the bright side, Woohyun had conveniently forgot that he was supposed to kill Sunggyu and seemed more interested in staying afloat. “Shut up and help me here, Nam,” he ordered, “Save whatever supplies you can find, there’s an island nearby that we can paddle to.”

The man scoffed, obstinately staying in his position for a few more seconds, just to show him who’s boss, before he balanced himself on the boat and dragged stuff up as Sunggyu grabbed a floating paddle away from a playful wave. He forced his arms to move again and paddled with all the strength he had, trying to steer them in the direction he knew. It was long, hard work, even with Woohyun helping. The waves wouldn’t stop tossing them around and every time a wave rose they had to bend down and try to stop the boat from overturning again. After what seemed like hours the boat finally slid into a beach and they collapsed, exhausted, onto the shore.

Sunggyu felt like shit, his limbs felt like lead, his throat was scratchy and painful and his entire body hurt from tiredness and the injuries he got thanks to that bastard next to him. Said bastard was moving around, crawling all over the place like the cockroach he is and doing god knows what. “Get up,” his deep voice said harshly, “The only way you’re dying is through my hands.” The man didn’t move an inch, too tired to even twitch a finger. With an annoyed huff the pirate bent over and pulled Sunggyu up, looping Sunggyu’s limp arm around his broad shoulders with a grunt, his grip hard and reluctant but gentle. Sunggyu staggered along as they moved deeper into the jungle, the other man seemingly walking aimlessly. Branches whacked Sunggyu’s face as they moved along, the other man not bothering to push it aside. Either he was dumb and oblivious or he was taking a mini revenge on Sunggyu. Probably both, dumb Woohyun is dumb and will forever be dumb and annoyingly dumb.

“Wait,” he choked out, spitting away some leaves and wincing at the pain in his throat, “I’ve been here before, there’s a cave in the hills nearby with a small spring inside.”

“That hill?” Woohyun asked, struggling to balance the supplies and his Sunggyu-sized baggage. Ha, serves him right. Too bad he refused all the nice cakes Myungsoo bought them the last time, this would have been a brilliant time to torment Nam.

“Yeah,” Sunggyu lifted himself up with much difficulty, pointing out their direction and promptly falling back onto Woohyun. He tried to ignore how the other man froze for a moment before continuing their path like nothing had happened. Sunggyu’s heart started thumping with strange feelings again, the same ones that made him leave all those years ago. This was all so familiar, the heat of his body and the feeling of the hard line of his body against Sunggyu’s softer, leaner one. The sound of his breath next to Sunggyu’s cheek and the sound of his voice so close to his ear. Too close, too intimate. Sunggyu pushed himself into a more upright position, trying to put a distance between the both of them.

Woohyun didn’t remove his arm though, he simply tsked and tugged Sunggyu back to his side, not looking at him. “Where’s your running skills when you need it, Kim?” he said in a lame attempt of an insult, his husky voice hard and cold, cracking just slightly at the edges.

They didn’t say anything more until they reached the cave, a dank, dark hole in the face of the hill. Sunggyu removed his arm immediately, not expecting Woohyun to lower him carefully onto the floor of the cave instead of grabbing the opportunity to drop him and split his skull open accidentally-on-purpose. He was too tired to think further though, he just closed his eyes and went straight into the welcoming numbness of sleep, not even registering a resigned sigh as a coat was draped over him, as dark as the shadow of its owner.

______________________________

“Can you shut the fuck up with the blame game already?” Sunggyu yells, losing his temper, “God, just stop whining and move on!”

Woohyun scoffs, eyes hardening, “That was probably really easy for you, wasn’t it?”

Sunggyu didn’t even bother replying, he just turned his back and continued to clean the fish, slicing with more ferocity than was necessary. The whole day had been a tiring ordeal of setting up camp in the damp cave, creating makeshift blankets with Woohyun’s coat and Sunggyu’s dress, which finally came in handy with all the endless layers of petticoats, making crude weapons out of bamboo sticks carved with Sunggyu’s handy dagger and looking for food. The whole time Woohyun kept throwing barbed insults at Sunggyu and the older man’s patience was honestly starting to wear thin. Never mind that Woohyun was more cooperative than he had expected, by now Sunggyu was seriously considering just dropping their temporary alliance and killing Woohyun altogether. If he insults him one more time…

“You’ve always been a selfish prick anyway,” Woohyun continued to goad, “I should have seen right through you the second you sashayed into the bar all puffed up like the fucking idiot you are.”

Sunggyu whirled around, arm already raised to throw the handful of bloody fish guts at Nam’s fucking annoying face when he stopped short, eyes narrowed. Woohyun was glaring at him haughtily, one dark eyebrow raised like he was waiting for Sunggyu’s reaction. He had shed his shirt sometime during the day due to the heat and his toned chest glistened with sweat, shoulders broad and abs flexing as he twirled Sunggyu’s dagger, a subtle challenge to him. Sunggyu gulped, feeling a rush of heat to his lower regions. Woohyun’s pants hung low on his hips, tantalisingly low to hint at a trace of dark trail leading downwards.

“No snappy comeback?” Woohyun mocked, strong thighs shifting in the tight pants as he adjusted himself on the sandy floor. Sunggyu looked down, tearing his eyes away from the other man. He lowered his arm, his cheeks flushed with more than mere embarrassment. Despite himself he felt his body reacting automatically, heat rushing through his body and already starting to get aroused. Memories flashed through his mind; the weight of Woohyun’s cock in his mouth, heavy and hard, with the distinct taste he couldn’t forget despite the years and his efforts; his rough hands as they ran up and down Sunggyu’s back, gripping his thighs tenderly but with the insisting dominance Sunggyu remembers as being characteristically Woohyun as he hooked Sunggyu’s legs around his neck; the feeling of his cock sliding in and out of Sunggyu, powerful, accurate thrusts, just like how he handled his sword; and his voice as he moaned Sunggyu’s name, desperate and passionate, oh god, his voice.

“Stop slacking off, you asshole, or you’re not getting any tonight.” Woohyun snapped at him, looking confused and annoyed at the lack of response. (“You’re not getting any tonight, darling,” Woohyun whispered into his ear, fingers pressing against Sunggyu’s prostate hard. The other man gave a strangled cry and convulsed on Woohyun’s lap, but he pushed forwards so that Woohyun’s cock was trapped between them, drawing a suppressed but audible groan, refusing to surrender.)

Sunggyu stood up suddenly, dropping the fish and mumbling some rubbish about taking a bath as he ran to the cave, hoping the cold water could ease his boner somewhat. This is bad, this is so, so, so bad. He can feel it again, the same tension he felt between them 4 years ago in Tortuga. Sunggyu prays that they leave this island as quickly as possible, the longer they stay around each other the riskier it is. If history ever repeats himself Sunggyu will personally put a bullet through Woohyun’s head and turn the gun on himself, because by then Woohyun would be destroyed by his own hatred and Sunggyu by a heartbreak that he never recovered from.


	5. Fifth Wave

“We’re not supposed to do this, damn it.” Sungjong snapped at him, standing stiffly at the edge of the pond. “You heard what Dongwoo said; get some water and come back.”

Myungsoo completely ignored the other in favour of chasing after a fish darting around in the water. He lunged forwards, both hands seizing the slippery fish who struggled to squirm out of his grasp. With a triumphant grin, Myungsoo lifted the fish out of the water and tossed it to Sungjong, who yelped and caught the fish clumsily, holding it awkwardly away from him and almost dropping it. “He’ll thank me for this later, he’s crap at fishing. Plus,” Myungsoo turned around to wade through the water, uncaring of the cold and damp, “He’s used to this.”

“You mean rebelling against clear orders?” Sungjong said, still managing to sound sarcastic even as he looked around blankly, glancing down at the pitifully gasping fish and looking completely lost. The older man laughed, leaving the water to take the fish and thump it hard against a rock before setting it down. “Aren’t you gonna help?” he raised an eyebrow, smile tugging at his lips.

The younger man scoffed and folded his arms, delicate features hard and creased with annoyance. “No. Feel free to get into trouble by yourself.” He gasped as Myungsoo grabbed his forearm and dragged him into the pond, “Stop that! Let go of me!” he struggled to free his arm, digging his heels into the ground to halt their progress.

Myungsoo grunted, tugging his arm. The man was surprisingly strong despite his size, tugging on him was like trying to move Sunggyu when he was too lazy to move. Giving up, Myungsoo settled for gazing up at Sungjong pleadingly, “C’mon, it won’t hurt! I’m telling you they’ll be more than happy about this.”

Sungjong looked unsure for a moment, obviously debating between following orders and having a nice meal. Myungsoo grabbed the opportunity to yank on his arm, Sungjong cursed as he tumbled into the water, his clothes now soaked and he glared daggers at Myungsoo. “See, it isn’t that hard. Just bend yourself over like this,” he demonstrated, determinedly ignoring the dirty look, “and hold your hands forward. Grab tightly with both hands and lift them out of the water as soon as you can.”

The raven-haired man sighed in exasperation before bending over and following Myungsoo’s instructions. “Why am I even doing this.” He muttered. “Oh, I caught one here – ah!” Sungjong flinched as the fish fell back into the water, splashing the water into his face almost deliberately. Sungjong was obviously not used to failure because he stared at the runaway fish with ridiculously comical surprise. He glanced at Myungsoo who tried to stifle his giggles and scowled, turning to the water again with newfound resolve. Myungsoo started to lose focus on his task as he watched the other trying earnestly to catch a fish.

Sungjong hissed angrily whenever a fish escaped him, even while soaked and bent over uncomfortably he looked just as regal and beautiful as he did in the bar when he was insulting Myungsoo. There was an endearing stubbornness in his eyes as he stumbled around with unusual clumsiness.

Myungsoo felt a weird sensation in his guts at the sight, when Sunggyu first tried to teach him he got scared and freaked out and promptly gave up after less than 10 minutes. His brother had to prod and persuade him to continue before he got the hang of it. Yet Sungjong didn’t ask for help a single time, he didn’t pause and just tried again and again even though he probably couldn’t care less about catching a fish or not.

“I got one!” Sungjong’s sudden yell startled Myungsoo who jumped and almost let go of his catch. The younger was standing upright in the water, clutching a fish with his slim hands. The fish squirmed weakly in his tight hold as Sungjong beamed at him. Myungsoo’s breath caught in his throat, Sungjong was smiling with triumph and excitement, his whole face lighting up with child-like delight as his large eyes curved prettily, for once not set and cold. He suddenly looked 5 years younger and Myungsoo wondered stupidly whether he was even legal to be on a pirate ship.

“How old are you?” Myungsoo blurts, as usual speaking without thinking.

Sungjong’s eyes furrowed, but with confusion rather than annoyance like it usually would, “21 this year, why?”

Because I was wondering when you joined Nam and what did life do to you to make you look so much older and angrier than anyone else I’ve ever seen, he thought, but his mouth said, “That means you have to call me hyung.” Sungjong gave him a haughty look, speaking volumes about his opinion on that matter with just his eyes. He looked down, remembering the fish and lifted it happily again, smiling that beautiful smile of his.

Myungsoo didn’t know where his courage came from but he leaned down and sent a wave of water to the other, “That’s your punishment for always being so rude, you brat.” Sungjong shrieked when the water hit him, accidentally squeezing the poor fish in his hands and already starting to prepare his death glare. Still with the unusual courage, Myungsoo stomped over to him playfully, distantly hoping Sungjong wouldn’t drop his momentary tameness and butcher him instead, “Come here and let me take my revenge.”

Sungjong’s eyes widened with surprise, normally expressionless face twisted weirdly like he had to recall how to smile naturally and Myungsoo felt a pang of pity for the kid. The next moment he had made up his mind and ran away from Myungsoo, yelling and splashing water back at the older man, a shy smile tugging at reluctant lips.

______________________________

Woohyun frowned in confusion and irritation at the man’s hasty departure. “What the fuck?” he said aloud, deliberately loud so that Sunggyu wouldn’t miss it. He turned back to the bloody mess all over his hands, his large hands squeezing the guts hard as it spurted blood with a disgusting squelching noise. The blood splattered on his torso and some of it got on his face. Woohyun lifted the innards up into the sunlight, heedless of the gory sight. Now if only they were from a certain someone instead… “Soon, soon,” he murmured absentmindedly to himself, still fiddling with the guts.

His hands were stained a beautiful scarlet, as red as Sunggyu’s hair and as red as his blood would be when they spilled out of his open chest. He took in a breath sharply, the image of the man he hated so much sprawled out and very much dead before him strangely erotic.

Woohyun dropped the offal abruptly, picking up another fish and continuing his chore as though nothing had happened. The knife, Sunggyu’s knife, sliced off the head with an almost alarming ease, cutting through bone and flesh like butter. The belly of the fish opened and without the slightest emotion, Woohyun dug his fingers into the stomach, wriggling his fingers around and spreading them out, a morbid similarity to what he used to do to Sunggyu.

Without thinking, he crooked his middle finger, twisted the digit and pushed inside hard. Woohyun sucked in another breath, his eyelids fluttering shut. Sunggyu’s moan echoed in his ear, so clear it was almost as though the man was pressed next to his ear. It didn’t really matter whether he was here or not anyway, the pirate captain is always within him, around him, next to him, behind his shoulders, everywhere. In his mind and in his soul and in his heart, right in front of him, taunting and mockingly present when Woohyun clutched his cock and arched in his chair, teeth biting down hard on the bitten lips to stop the name from leaving his mouth.

Bastard, he wouldn’t leave Woohyun alone even when the latter put miles of ocean between them. He’s that kind of person, the kind of asshole who liked to hurt people he knew he had power over, knowing that they can never escape him. No matter how many losers he killed or how many whores he fucked he was still there, throbbing in Woohyun’s heart and in his cock until he finally turned the dagger to himself. He got as far as pushing the tip into the skin when he happened to glance down and he saw the scar.

Slender and white, tracing a path over his chest and across his heart.

It came to him like a lightning bolt then, he cannot die. He has to stay alive so that he can torture him slowly, the same way Sunggyu did to him. He was probably having the time of his life, running all over the place without a care in the world and breaking hearts for fun, not knowing or even caring about the hell he put Woohyun through.

Woohyun wouldn’t settle for a big showdown, no, he was a petty little fucker who decided that it would be much more fun to fuck around with Sunggyu. His ship, his crew, even his precious little brother whom he adored so much has been hurt one time or another at Woohyun’s hand. His restless mind spluttered to a stop abruptly and confusion furrowed his eyebrows, his busy fingers stilling.

There was something off here. Why didn’t he hurt the man yet? Woohyun shook his head, his temples suddenly pulsing with pain. Fuck, this is one side effect of thinking too hard about that bastard, a really irritating inconvenience considering he spent the majority of his time plotting his next move. This was why he hated school so much when he was a kid, thinking was exhausting and gave him headaches.

He tried to push away the pulsing in his head, this was important, he had to think clearly about it. Woohyun personally duelled Sunggyu for every single battle they had been in but neither of them ever managed to finish it properly. One side would retreat abruptly, with much cursing and threats, before either of them could so much as scratch the skin of the other and it would be a whole cycle of chasing and fighting again.

Fuck, did Sunggyu do this on purpose? Was he toying with Woohyun, taunting Woohyun over and over again? Woohyun’s blood boiled and his headache worsened, more painful than anything he had before, just as agonizing as the one he had when he was falling through space and his whole body hurt with injuries and whatever crap he got.

He stood up shakily with a groan as he held his head with his hands, ignoring how the blood smeared his face and hair, his mind struggling to hold onto the tendril of thought. But that can’t be right either, Woohyun was always the one who hunted him down and attacked his ship and watched with a dark satisfaction as he exploded with frustration and rage at his losses. He’s the victor here, right?

Groaning again at a sudden wave of pain, Woohyun swept all his musings aside and headed straight for the cave, seeking the cold water to ease the pain. Where the hell is he anyway? Did he leave again? Saving his own ass while leaving Woohyun as bait? The questions stopped when he reached the cave and caught sight of the older man’s silhouette, blending in with the shadows.

Sunggyu was sitting in the water looking like a corpse when he entered and let out an idiotic shriek at Woohyun’s appearance, hands coming up to cover his exposed body. “Shut the fuck up,” he grunted, stumbling over to where Sunggyu sat submerged, “It’s not like you transformed into an actual milkmaid just from wearing the dress.” Woohyun slid his entire body into the pond, ignoring Sunggyu who scowled and dropped his hands to his sides as Woohyun plunged his whole head into the water, staying underwater as long as he could.

“Woohyun?” Sunggyu asked, his voice sharp with alarm when Woohyun finally ran out of breath and emerged, “Is that blood on your face? What happened?”

The brunette frowned, “No, what the fuck are you talking about – ” his words dying out when Sunggyu stood up, his pale skin glowing like a pearl in the dim light, white scars barely visible on the fair skin. He waded over to Woohyun, happily oblivious to Woohyun's reaction and grasped his face in gentle hands.

Woohyun stared at the older in bafflement as he inspected his face for injuries with infuriating casualness, as though they weren’t sworn enemies. “I don’t see anything,” he muttered to himself, the smooth voice and soft concern annoyingly familiar. Woohyun felt something in him tremble, the part that shook whenever the older was near him or showing a rare display of affection. He kept his face cold and voice stony when he answered, “That’s because there isn’t any, you fucking idiot.”

Sunggyu froze, his narrow eyes narrowing further as they glared into his cold ones, Woohyun felt his own body tensing, his fist clenched at his side and he yearned for the dagger he stupidly dropped back with the fish. Never mind, he’ll kill Sunggyu with his bare hands then. Woohyun exhaled, heart pounding with excitement and prepared to lunge forward –

“Yah! Are you fucking around with me, you asshole?” Sunggyu barked, moving back slightly to hit his chest with awful familiarity. The monster in him stopped, puzzled at the unexpected response as Sunggyu huffed and turned to go back to his spot. Woohyun’s hand caught his wrist instinctively, both men turn to look down at Woohyun’s tanned, broad hand holding the slim wrist with bewilderment and consternation. Woohyun's head cleared and he grabbed the chance to flip Sunggyu over, pressing the older hard against the rock and wrapping his hands around the man’s throat.

Sunggyu’s eyes widened with surprise, throat moving as he choked, “Woohyun, what the fuck are you doing?”

“Killing you,” he said simply, “It’s got to end here.”

Sunggyu struggled, the vicious kicks all too familiar to him, “You crazy bastard, what kind of fuckery is going through that twisted mind of yours now?”

Woohyun tightened his hold, watching coldly as Sunggyu’s face started to turn blue. “You have to die,” he reasoned, his voice almost pleading, “It’s the only way.”

The older man rolled his eyes, either in frustration or because he was about to die. Woohyun leaned against the man, his fingers unrelenting against the soft skin of Sunggyu’s neck. Sunggyu choked, fingers scrabbling against his hand and legs kicking a bit more wildly as he grew desperate. “Fuck, Woohyun, let me go!”

Woohyun shook his head almost despairingly, “You have to die,” he repeated, “I have to get rid of you.” He sucked in a breath, almost in compensation for the older man, chest aching though he wasn’t the one suffocating. Sunggyu was holding out surprisingly well, arms pushing hard against Woohyun’s chest and kicks brutal as he tried to free himself. “We can talk this through, Woohyun, please stop.” Sunggyu choked, forcing the words out in strangled gasps, sacrificing precious air to get his words across.

“I can't take it anymore,” Woohyun muttered, “You're so annoying and I can't get rid of you.” Sunggyu's face, blue as it was, showed that he didn't understand a single fuck Woohyun was saying. The brunette didn't really know what he was saying or doing either, his mind was hazy and all he knew was that he has to stop, stop stop. Stop what he was doing? Or was it what they were doing? Woohyun shook his head from side to side as though trying to shake it all away and he moaned softly at the pain pounding in his head. “Woohyun, please.” Sunggyu whispered, lips trembling.

“You don’t understand!” Woohyun cried out, his vision starting to blur, “I have to make you disappear. Or I’ll die too!” Woohyun’s fingers trembled against the other’s neck, swallowing hard. The older was starting to go limp, Woohyun was shaking so hard he almost slipped on the rocks he was standing on. Warm tears rolled down his cheeks as he stared at Sunggyu’s pale face, eyes rolling back into their sockets. “I have to kill you,” he whispered, “I have to – ” and Woohyun gave up the fight, lunged forwards and pressed his lips against Sunggyu’s.


	6. Sixth Wave

“Orders are meant to be followed, but I’ll let you off this time.” Dongwoo spoke around a mouthful of fish, courtesy of Myungsoo and Sungjong.

Myungsoo rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, grinning at the elder. He could almost feel Sungjong rolling his eyes at his side. “You’ll have to thank Sungjong for the catch, he’s a fast learner.” Myungsoo glanced at the younger, noting with pleasure the startled, but pleased smile he returned.

Dongwoo sent a suspicious look at the pirate, still wary of his presence but accepted another fish from Hoya nonetheless. “So, where next?” Hoya asked, picking his teeth with a fish bone.

“Gyu said he’ll be in the nearby islands so we’ll head to the eastern one tomorrow.” Dongwoo mused thoughtfully, for once not fooling around, “We’ve searched for the whole afternoon and this one seems deserted so I’ll give it a pass.”

Anxiety rose in Myungsoo and he started to twitch and fidget, “Where the hell is he?” he mumbled almost to himself, not noticing the sympathetic look from Dongwoo or the curious glance from Sungjong. “Do you know which boat he took?” Myungsoo asked, a thought occurring to him.

The first mate considered his question for a while and shook his head, “I sent him rolling out of the window and that was it, why?”

“Sunggyu hyung hates rowing, so if he took the smallest boat without any sails he’ll probably just head to the nearest island.” Myungsoo reasoned, ignoring the snickers from the other two pirates.

Dongwoo nodded his head, “I didn’t think of that, we’ll trace our footsteps backwards tomorrow then.”

“What about our captain?” Hoya asked worriedly.

Sungjong grunted, “Who cares? He’ll come back once he gets worried about his ship.”

“I agree with Jongie here, actually.” Dongwoo replied, ignoring the death glare aimed at him, “Nam can just go to hell for all I care. He gives us way too much shit.”

Hoya was silent for a moment before he said, a trace of anger in his voice, “You can’t really say that, your Captain Sunggyu was pretty shitty to him too.”

Myungsoo stared at him, gobsmacked, unable to respond to the outrageous statement. Hoya continued calmly, “None of you were there, not even you Sungjong,” he added with a sidelong glance to the youngest, “So you didn’t see what I saw. He was in despair, there’s no other word for it, and it was all because of Sunggyu.” He finished pointedly.

“What do you mean, ‘he was in despair’?” Dongwoo asked, unable to hold back his curiosity.

Hoya turned a questioning look to him but answered anyway, “Don’t you know? Sunggyu and Woohyun had an affair.”

Myungsoo felt the world stop for a moment, his breath escaping him in a rush. “What?” he asked, his voice strangled.

The pirate looked confused as he continued to speak, “Sunggyu never said anything? Well I guess that was expected.” He muttered.

Dongwoo finally set the stick he was eating from down, holding his head in his hands, “Wait, let me get this straight, woogyu had an affair?!” he almost yelled.

Hoya rolled his eyes and nodded, stealing a fish from Sungjong who looked completely bored by now and was watching the drama with mild amusement. “Yes,” he emphasised irritatedly, “I don’t know exactly what happened between them but I guessed that Sunggyu hurt him somehow and it got Woohyun really worked up. Whatever it was it must be pretty damn bad for Woohyun to hate him so much now.” Hoya said with a bite of fish.

“He never said anything to me,” Myungsoo said forlornly, sounding like a child even to himself.

Dongwoo snorted, “Typical, guess we couldn’t expect anything else from that old man.” He stabbed a stick at Hoya accusingly, “That doesn’t give Nam a reason to hunt us for whatever sick reason his twisted mind thought up.”

“I’m not trying to justify him,” Hoya replied steadily, “I’m just saying that Sunggyu isn’t entirely free from blame either.” He swatted the stick aside, rolling his eyes, “What had you guys been assuming for four years?”

The shorter man turned his stick to the ground and started drawing sea monsters, reaching out to grab Myungsoo’s hand reassuringly, “That he was a petty asshole who got pissed ‘cuz Gyu kicked his butt and wouldn’t face him properly afterwards.”

Hoya chuckled, “You’ve got a lot to learn about our captain, he’s more than that.”

“You might have to squint a little though,” Sungjong added wryly, a rueful smile on his lips. Myungsoo stared at the ground, barely noticing Dongwoo’s warm hand on his and feeling the familiar sense of failure.

______________________________

Sunggyu gasped as his throat was freed, gulping air as Woohyun’s fingers loosened their deadly grip and held his shoulders instead, lips still pressed to Sunggyu’s. The older man barely had the strength to push him away, nudging Woohyun’s chest weakly instead.

At his touch Woohyun’s eyes flew open and for a moment they simply stood there, Sunggyu’s bewildered eyes searching Woohyun’s vulnerable ones. The next moment Woohyun pushed him aside, though not as roughly as he would have before. He took several shaky steps backward, emotions a wild storm in his chest. Before Sunggyu could gather some breath to probably curse at the other Woohyun was holding him against the rocks again, pressed right up against the older. “Why did you leave?” he breathed, his face inches from Sunggyu’s.

The pirate captain was still disoriented from the lack of air and he was obviously questioning his sanity as he peered at Woohyun. When he didn’t get an answer, Woohyun shook him, his fingers digging into Sunggyu’s biceps and glared fiercely into his eyes, demanding an answer.

“Let me catch my breath you bastard,” he hissed, annoyed rather than scared. Woohyun almost let go of him then, body reacting at the familiarity.

“I hate you,” Woohyun said dumbly.

“I think I’ve heard that about 20 times already,” Sunggyu muttered, fingers gingerly massaging the bruises forming around his neck. Woohyun’s fingers tightened on his arm, resisting the instinctive urge to push his fingers away and stroke the abused skin with his fingertips, caressing in just the way that would ease the pain.

“You deserve it,” he replied stonily, doggedly dragging up past pain and rage to remind himself that this is his enemy, he should die and he will die. Just…not yet. He has to suffer some more before Woohyun kills him off.

Sunggyu’s eyes flashed with anger, “You say that each and every time but did you even think about how I felt?”

The brunette laughed mirthlessly, “Wasn’t it really easy for you? You never gave a fuck about anyone but yourself anyway.”

The older ignored the dig, pushing himself off the rock to face Woohyun properly, still caged in Woohyun’s arms, “Did you ask me about what I wanted?” he hurled.

“I was ready to give you the world!” Woohyun snarled, voice rough with emotions. He felt his walls falling away, the shields he built around himself and his heart all disintegrating as the words he kept inside for so long clawed their way out. “Do you think I offer that to just anyone? I wouldn’t want anyone else by my side but you, but you just had to throw it back into my face!”

“Fuck, Woohyun, are you even listening to me? That was what you wanted, not me! You never asked me at all! You just, shoved it into my face and expected me to take it up straightaway like I didn’t have a crew of my own, and when I couldn’t give you the answer you wanted you went ahead and tried to kill my brother!”

“I didn’t know he was your brother!” he exclaimed, defending himself without knowing why.

“Well, I didn’t know it was you I was slashing at!” he spat.

The two men stared at each other, slightly caught off guard by the sudden confession and feeling more than a little stupid. “You hurt me.” Woohyun continued to insist.

“You hurt Myungsoo.” Sunggyu replied just as stubbornly.

“You ran away from me in the cove.” He pushed, kind of tired of fighting everything for so long.

“I had to think, you retard! Do you think it’s so easy to just drop everything? Plus – ” Sunggyu bit down on his lips, looking angry with himself.

“What?” Woohyun demanded, unconsciously tightening his hold and pushing Sunggyu against the rock again.

Sunggyu’s eyes darted down to his arms, eyebrows furrowing, “Look at what you’re doing!” he screamed at Woohyun suddenly, causing the other to jump. “You’re doing it again, holding me down!”

“What? I – wasn’t – ” Woohyun spluttered as Sunggyu pushed his arms away. “Don’t you understand? You suffocate me! You were offering me so much and you wanted so much back. It’s too much and I wasn’t even ready and you didn’t ask and just – ” Sunggyu waved his arms in frustration, almost hitting Woohyun on his nose, “I’m not some milkmaid or whatever, I’m a captain! I’ve got my own crew and I have Myungsoo and you, of all people, should know how hard it is to become a captain but you expect me to drop everything in a second and go with you!”

Sunggyu took a breath, launching himself again, “Woohyun, I can’t make myself follow you around like some puppy.” Sunggyu looked at him beseechingly, “I love you but I also love my freedom, I can’t give that up, don’t you understand me?”

“You love me?” Woohyun asked stupidly, registering only that one sentence.

“I would but you’re an enormous dickhead,” Sunggyu said scathingly, trying to gloss over his slip up.

Woohyun let go of his arms, slowly, reluctantly and with his head bowed, he asked, with more sadness in his voice that he could remember, “Was my love that suffocating?”

Sunggyu didn’t say anything, he just stood there limply, Woohyun could feel his gaze heavy on his lowered head, and he suddenly felt weary and immeasurably old. “I didn’t mean to,” he said quietly, “I never loved anyone before, so I guess I didn’t know how to love.”

“Woohyun,” Sunggyu tried to say and stopped, apparently at a loss too. 

“I swear I didn’t know I was suffocating you so much,” Woohyun forced the words out of his throat, his heart aching, knowing he had to say them now because they probably wouldn’t ever get to in the future. “Seems like I do that a lot, huh?” he forced a laugh.

Sunggyu opened his mouth and closed it again, looking pained. “Woohyun, you have to know that…I love you. I loved you then and I know I still do, it’s just…” he broke off, face torn with emotions he couldn’t verbalise.

“It’s just that my love is too much for you,” Woohyun helped him to finish. Without even looking at the man he could already sense his agreement. He always could, no matter how well he hid it Woohyun could always sense what he was feeling. It was probably another reason Sunggyu had felt trapped by him.

“I’m sorry that I fell in love with you.” Woohyun said softly, his words echoing in the cave.

“I’m sorry that I couldn’t return your love.” Sunggyu said hesitantly, as though trying hard not to hurt Woohyun anymore.

They stood in a short silence for a moment before Woohyun asked in a rush, acting on impulse, “Do you know how I fell for you?”

Sunggyu looked a bit confused from the random but went along, nevertheless. “I always assumed that it was my phenomenal skills in bed,” he tried to joke, smiling faintly. 

Woohyun rolled his eyes, but continued anyway. “I was sitting there in the bar, drinking whatever shit they have and planning my next conquest and then you sailed in,” he rambled, letting the words roll off his tongue, knowing that there was no point in keeping them anyway. His insides throbbed with pain from the confrontation, the air heavy with past hurt and memories. “You just swept in like a tornado and called for a drink like you owned the damn place.”

Sunggyu was staring at him open-mouthed as Woohyun carried on, “You weren’t affected by me in the slightest, everyone else fell over themselves when I so much as snapped by finger and you didn’t give a fuck at all. You were so free and indomitable I couldn’t help but be drawn in and before I knew it I was in love.” He finished, feeling like he had just disembowelled himself, his heart cut open for Sunggyu to see. This was the biggest problem with walls, once they fell you’ll be left open and you can’t hide anything at all. “I should have realised then, that you couldn’t live tied down by anything, but I was a selfish asshole who only cared about what I wanted.”

The cave was silent again except for the melancholy sound of water dripping from the ceiling of the cave, both pirates not looking at each other, a bottomless gap growing between them. “I won’t bother you anymore,” Woohyun finally said, feeling the chasm widen, expanding until he couldn’t see Sunggyu anymore. “But just for the record I really hated you in the past few years because I thought you were fucking around with me, and no one ever does that to Nam Woohyun.”

Sunggyu cracked a small smile at that, a fond smile that was so achingly familiar Woohyun wanted to sweep him up in his arms like how he used to.

Woohyun turned to leave the cave, his skin now wrinkled from standing so long in the water. Sunggyu’s arms were suddenly tight around his middle and he stopped in surprise, “I agree with 99% of what you said because you are a selfish fucker,” he was saying conversationally into his ear,

Woohyun frowned, not sure whether he should feel hurt or not. Sunggyu was still talking, “Okay I admit I was a bit selfish too,” he mumbled into Woohyun’s back, his hot breath ticklish against Woohyun’s bare skin. “I didn’t want to give up my ship. And I left you without saying anything, so it’s kind of my fault too.”

“We really are a couple of selfish bastards,” Woohyun said hollowly, trying not to lean back against Sunggyu’s warmth.

Sunggyu’s fingers ran over his abs, tracing over the dips and ridges, his mouth still pressed to Woohyun’s shoulder. “So anyway, since I admitted that I’m a selfish jerk, I was thinking,” Sunggyu’s fingers sped up, roaming over his abs restlessly like he always did when he was nervous, “I want to start over,” he said determinedly, hurrying on when Woohyun started to speak, “Yeah, I know, okay this might be a shitty idea and we might end up worse off than before and you really will kill me this time but I want to try.”

“You have a long history of bad ideas, Kim Sunggyu, and this is one of them,” Woohyun said without turning, trying not to soften at Sunggyu’s gentle touches.

“That is so not true!” he exclaimed, “All of them turned out…not too bad.” They stood there for a moment longer, Sunggyu still with his arms wrapped tightly around the brunette. “Stop drawing it out,” Sunggyu murmured, probably pouting a little from his tone, “I know you’re doing it on purpose, you asshole.”

Woohyun exhaled, closing his eyes, “I really don’t know if it’s a good idea, Sunggyu, I’m a lunatic who hunted you for 4 years and I almost killed you just now. God, I don’t even trust myself. I’m letting you go now while I’m kind of sane so why can’t you just run away and find someone normal while you still can?” he asked, a bit frustrated.

Sunggyu’s arms tightened around him and he snorted, “I’m not that normal anyway and…there really is no one I want other than you.” The last part was said in a reluctant mumble pressed to his nape.

“No promises,” Woohyun told him offhandedly.

“None,” Sunggyu replied coolly.

“I probably can’t give you a normal relationship.” He said, still speaking in that formal tone even though his hands were already moving down to hold Sunggyu’s wrists tenderly.

“Normal bores me,” Sunggyu said airily, his hands shifting to hold Woohyun against him better.

“I guess this is as good a start as any,” Woohyun finally turned around to face Sunggyu. The older quirked his lips, not letting go of Woohyun. His eyes wavered with the unfamiliarity of it all but shone with affection. “Better than our first meeting.”

“You threw your jug at me.” Woohyun pointed out, unable to hold his own smile in.

“You were being an asshole, as always.” He added quickly.

Woohyun finally allowed himself to grin and he bent down to capture Sunggyu’s lips in a kiss. Maybe Woohyun wouldn’t get to conquer the world like he wanted and Sunggyu wouldn’t be able to run around so much anymore, but…good enough. Yeah, he can probably live with this too.


	7. Seventh Wave

Sunggyu let out a tiny sigh of contentment as he lay wrapped up in warmth. The sun was warm and the bed was warm and oh yeah, Woohyun’ bare chest was pretty warm too. Sunggyu shifted himself to lie more comfortably on the pirate’s chest, his hands coming up to hold Woohyun’s broad shoulders more securely, smiling a bit when he felt the arms wrapped around his middle tighten a little.

“Awake at last, sleeping beauty,” Woohyun teased him playfully, the deep timbre of his voice sending a shiver of remembered pleasure skittering down Sunggyu’s naked back. He lifted one hand to trace Sunggyu’s spine with a feather light touch, nuzzling his nose into Sunggyu’s hair.

“No, I’m sleeptalking,” Sunggyu mumbled, his voice muffled by the skin of Woohyun’s chest. For once in his life he felt no urge to move at all. He could hear the younger’s heart thrumming next to his ear, slower and steadier than before as Woohyun continued to caress his back in the way he always did, in the way that would send desire right into his bones. Sunggyu breathed a sound of pleasure from the sensual touch, closing his eyes again.

“Oh really? Guess I shouldn’t try to take advantage of you, then.” Woohyun murmured into his ear, his hot breath ghosting across the shell of his ear and down his neck. Damn it, the asshole. Sunggyu frowned when the suggestive touches turned to slow pats, lulling him back to sleep. Fine, two can play the game.

Woohyun sucked in an almost inaudible breath when Sunggyu’s hand left his shoulders and crept downwards to trace patterns on his hipbone, dancing over the firm thigh and drifting dangerously close to his cock. Sunggyu suppressed a smile when he heard his heartbeat speed up, his slender fingers continuing to tease the younger with light touches, hand brushing not-so-accidentally against the hardening length once in a while.

In retaliation, the hand that had been patting him soothingly moved down the curve of his back to squeeze his ass, finger prodding softly at the entrance. Sunggyu forced himself not to respond when the finger pushed in a little, turning a circle before leaving abruptly. He brought the damp finger to his plump lips and licked it slowly, his dark eyes fixed on Sunggyu’s. Sunggyu was anything but sleepy now, body hot and sensitive to the other’s touches as he tilted his head to look at the younger, abandoning his pretense of sleep, “Still wet,” Woohyun remarked, in an almost thoughtful manner if it wasn’t for his mischievous gaze, clouding over with renewed lust, “I was pretty sure I already filled you to the brim.”

Sunggyu didn’t bother with more words, he lifted himself so that he hovered over the younger and dived down to capture his lips. Woohyun’s response was instantaneous, his full lips parted, tongue pushing into Sunggyu’s mouth and hands leaving his back to curve around his hips. Sunggyu nibbled on the soft bottom lip, still swollen and red from earlier as he licked a thick stripe along. His hand ran up and down Woohyun’s sides and moved to clutch at his shoulders as he continued to kiss the other, their breaths mingling and mouths wanting.

Sunggyu left his lips, earning a reluctant whine from the other which drew a small chuckle out of him. Woohyun was never like that with anyone else. He turned his attention to the broad chest below him, tattooed with scars from previous battles with a single white line diagonally across taking reign. Sunggyu pressed a hard kiss into the hollow below his throat, dragging a trail of kisses along the soft neck as one of his hands went to pull and tug at a dark bud while the other venture downwards to trace his abs. Woohyun groaned, rolling his hips upwards, his hard cock rubbing some much needed friction to Sunggyu’s. He rolled the dark bud between his fingers, feeling a spurt of satisfaction as it hardened in response to his touch as he sucked blooming hickeys on the smooth golden skin for all to see. Okay so maybe Woohyun wasn’t the only possessive one.

“Fuck, Gyu,” he rasped, body arching a little to get more of Sunggyu’s touch, his hands roaming across the older’s back desperately and moving downwards to hold Sunggyu’s ass cheeks and pull them apart. Sunggyu gasped in surprise and pleasure, his mouth stopping their ministrations on Woohyun’s prominent collarbones when a callused finger plunged into him abruptly. The finger didn’t stop, thrusting into him and stretching him out as more fingers were added. Sunggyu moaned in pleasure and pain at a particularly hard stretch, biting down on Woohyun’s collarbones and let the other flip them over.

Sunggyu fell back onto the pillows with a soft huff, balancing himself on his elbows to watch Woohyun. The man looked glorious from this angle, the sunlight glowing on his shoulders, perfectly sculpted body flexing and his hazy eyes fixed on Sunggyu’s, watching his response as the rough fingers twisted and pushed. He moaned, his heart swelling almost as much as his cock at the vision, wanting no more than to pull the younger down and wrap his legs around his hips and pull him in, be with him in the most intimate, most connected way that they can. Sunggyu cried out when the fingers pressed against his prostate, his elbows giving way and he fell onto the pillows, white dancing across his vision.

“Yes, Hyun, right there,” he moaned, crying out again at a sadistic press. Woohyun bent over to kiss his inner thighs, sucking hard on the milky skin and leaving purplish marks blooming even as he continued to finger the older. Sunggyu convulsed on the bed, being deliberately loud, knowing the effect he had on the other, watching through hooded eyes how Woohyun’s cock swelled even more at the sounds. The fingers stretched and twisted, pulling him apart and readying him for the younger, his other hand going up to pump his length, fisted hand moving up and down hard.

“You know,” he tried to speak around the pleasure completely overtaking his mind, “I don’t really see the point of prepping me when – ah, yes – you’re so big and your fingers are tiny little sticks ah!” he cried out when Woohyun pushed hard at his prostate again, back arching off the bed, pushing down on Woohyun’s fingers.

“But I don’t want you to get hurt too badly, Gyu,” he chided tenderly, mouth parting from the soft skin of his hip, as though Sunggyu wasn’t currently fucking himself on his fingers. Sunggyu sat up abruptly, Woohyun’s fingers still embedded in him to press a hard kiss to the other, his hands cupping the younger’s face. He pulled away, just enough to let their noses bump and their lips brush against each other.

“My turn,” he breathed into the tiny space between them and the next moment his lips were on Woohyun’s abs, tracing a teasing trail along the lines and dips and going downwards towards their destination. He pressed his nose to the soft hair there, inhaling Woohyun’s unique scent; musky and masculine, a scent that sent desire straight to Sunggyu’s cock, and just below was a scent that could only be characterised as Woohyun. Woohyun’s hands tangled themselves in Sunggyu’s hair, tugging as the older nudged the base of his cock, pressing soft kisses and licking around the base. Sunggyu’s hands went to grip Woohyun’s thighs, squeezing the taut flesh, his thumb rubbing circles and feeling it flex as he mouthed the base of the cock.

“Sunggyu,” Woohyun gasped, a small cry leaving him when Sunggyu dragged his tongue along a vein on the underside of his cock. “Hm?” the older responded, only half listening as he licked around the head of the shaft, sucking hard on the head and earning a pleasured groan. “I –” Woohyun broke off and tugged on harder on his hair when the older pressed a kiss to the slit, licking up the precum leaking from it. Sunggyu dragged his tongue up and down the hard length, trying to lubricate him as much as he could, loving the broken gasps and groans the younger was making. 

Sunggyu pulled back to admire his handiwork, Woohyun was sitting back on the bed, his legs spread out and cock swollen and dripping between them, heavy with passion and lust. He always had a thing for Woohyun’s cock, not that he would ever admit it. It wasn’t too long, but it was thick and curved in just the right way and he loved how it felt on his tongue and when it was pounding hard against his prostate, wielded just as expertly as Woohyun held his sword. He yelped when Woohyun suddenly lunged forwards, pinning him to the bed and ravishing his mouth, swallowing his moan as the younger rolled his hips, rubbing their crotches together. Woohyun broke the kiss first, staring into Sunggyu’s eyes even as he continued to steal kisses, tongue licking Sunggyu’s lips and pushing into his mouth now and then.

The older felt a rush of love for the other, he was never really the romantic type, that was Woohyun’s thing, but in that moment he was never more sure of himself. “I love you,” he whispered into the space between their faces. Woohyun moved to kiss him softly, “I love you too, Sunggyu. I love you so, so, so much.” He murmured, his breath hot against Sunggyu’s face. Their words hovered in the tiny space between them, almost like a private promise for just the two of them, a talisman for the both of them to carry around wherever the winds blew them. Sunggyu’s hand curved around his narrow hips, pulling him close.

Woohyun positioned himself at his entrance and pushed in slowly, the both of them groaning at the penetration. Sunggyu tried to relax himself, he could feel the tense line of Woohyun’s body against his as the younger tried to enter as slowly as he could. Woohyun paused, his breathing heavy and laboured when he was seated to the hilt and kissed Sunggyu, hands holding his hips and rubbing soothingly until the older nodded.

Woohyun started to move his hips, slowly at first and speeding up when the older urged him on. Sunggyu moaned at the feeling of the thick cock sliding in and out of him, his hands gripping Woohyun’s shoulders as the latter thrust rhythmically into him. He lifted his own hips up, timing it with Woohyun’s steady thrusts. “Fuck, Gyu,” he hissed, his voice strained with pleasure as he continued to piston forward, “You’re still so tight.”

Sunggyu cried out, arching into Woohyun’s hard chest when his cock brushed against his prostate, “Woohyun,” he gasped, fingernails digging into his back. Woohyun pushed his legs apart, splitting him open and thrust harder with deadly accuracy as he slung one of Sunggyu’s legs around his neck, bending him in half.

“You like this don’t you,” Woohyun panted, his hips never ceasing their erotic dance, “When I’m here with you, your legs spread apart for me. How many whores can make you cry out like this?” he propelled forwards against Sunggyu’s prostate, drawing a scream.

The older refused to answer, gazing up at the older challengingly, eyes half-lidded with lust, “Oh, I don’t know,” he managed to smirk, “I lost count.” Woohyun’s eyes flashed with possessiveness, his lips coming down to catch Sunggyu in a bruising kiss, pounding forwards with more vigor than before. “By tomorrow,” he grunted, hand pumping Sunggyu’s neglected length, “I’ll be sure you forget every one of them.”

“Might take you a while to accomplish,” Sunggyu replied, a broken moan following after as Woohyun squeezed his cock in response to the challenge.

“But I don’t want to hurt you,” he mocked, repeating his words from earlier, his hips suddenly slowing down, moving agonizingly slowly.

Sunggyu hissed angrily, glaring at the other who simply grinned at him as though the slowness wasn’t killing him. He lifted his own hips, trying to compensate for the other’s lack of speed, cursing when the other leaned his weight down, stopping him from moving.

“Fuck you,” he snarled, still struggling to move his hips.

“I’m the one fucking you, darling,” he answered, an infuriatingly satisfied smile on his face as he watched Sunggyu come undone before him.

“Nam Woohyun!” he bit out angrily.

Woohyun’s face turned serious, a predatory gleam entering his eyes. The look was so familiar that Sunggyu couldn’t help but shiver in anticipation. “Beg for it,” Woohyun drawled, still smirking that idiotic smile of his.

Sunggyu’s eyes hardened with the challenge, and he smiled too at the thought of a plan. The leg that was wrapped around Woohyun’s waist tightened, locking them more tightly together. Sunggyu arched into Woohyun, moaning excessively loudly and put his hand around the younger’s neck, tugging him close. He nibbled on the velvety shell of his ear, sucking the lobe and breathing hard as his hand danced down the toned chest to play with his nipples, flicking and rolling until they rose to a taut peak. “Woohyunnie…” he whined into the other’s ear, writhing below the other.

The brunette looked half mad with lust as he watched Sunggyu, dark eyes darker than ever and lips bruised and swollen from kissing. He tried to resist for a few more seconds before he gave in, plowing into Sunggyu and fucking him into the mattress. The older moaned as Woohyun fucked him hard, the bed creaking with the intensity of their lovemaking. The younger fitted perfectly between his legs, his grunts and pants hot in his ear and hand tight around Sunggyu’s cock. “Woohyun,” he called out, a warning to the other as he felt himself approaching his peak.

Woohyun grunted in acknowledgement, his thrusts growing erratic as he approached his climax too. “Come for me,” he breathed, voice husky with passion into Sunggyu’s ear. And that was what it took to send Sunggyu over the edge and he came, ribbons of white splattering on their stomachs as he cried out Woohyun’s name and arched off the bed, spasming, his head digging into the soft pillow. A few more thrusts, and Woohyun was coming too, his seed pulsing deep into Sunggyu, filling him up, calling out to Sunggyu with a deep groan.

The younger collapsed onto him, body twitching with the aftershocks before he rolled over, still connected intimately to Sunggyu. Woohyun gathered him in his arms and pressed his lips to the crown of his head, holding him close as they both caught their breaths. The two of them were silent for several long minutes, bathing in the afterglow and feeling the unacknowledged heaviness.

“Woohyun – ” Sunggyu started.

“I know.” He said simply, shutting him up. Woohyun stroked his back, a gentle touch with no intentions other than to soothe. “I’ll miss you too.”

Sunggyu looked up at him anxiously, “Woohyun, you…you know how I feel about this, right?” He bit his lip, his heart aching when he saw the sad, but accepting smile tugging softly on the other’s lips. Sunggyu couldn’t help lifting his hand and cupping his cheek, thumb smoothing over the cheekbone.

Woohyun leaned into his touch, still smiling, “Yeah.” He leaned forward to brush a kiss on Sunggyu’s forehead, “But this isn’t a bad deal either.” Woohyun glanced down at their naked bodies, still intertwined intimately, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively. The older man couldn’t help but laugh at the dumb expression and he snuggled into Woohyun’s chest, burrowing into the warmth. The white line was visible even in the semi-darkness and Sunggyu traced it absentmindedly with a finger, wanting to say so much but unable to find the words to do so.

“It won’t be that long anyway,” Woohyun said with slightly strained casualness, “I’ll hunt you down sooner or later.”

“I bet you will.” Sunggyu murmured in reply, still tracing the scar.

“I’ll be there before you know it,” he continued, running his hand through Sunggyu’s copper locks before moving down to clasp Sunggyu’s hand on his chest, rubbing the older’s slim fingers with his thumb, “You won’t even have time to miss me. But only if you promise to keep your brother away.” He added as an afterthought.

The older chuckled, looking up at Woohyun, “Bet you never thought Myungie had it in him, huh?”

Woohyun gave a mock-shudder, “He really was trying to kill me that day. No wonder he and Sungjong get along.”

“Everyone wants to kill you, Hyun,” he stated matter-of-factly, earning a scowl and yelped when he felt a pinch to his thigh. “Hey be glad he hasn’t butchered you, finding out that we hooked up before and that you tried to kill me probably knocked him senseless.”

“He was ten fucking metres away! How he managed to see the bruises on your neck – in the dark I might add – is beyond me.”

“Well his eyes are bigger than yours.”

Woohyun snorted, “Well, look who’s talking.” He laughed when Sunggyu hit him, cradling the pouting captain afterwards. “No, but really, I think I’m still far from getting your brother’s blessings.”

He pressed a kiss to Woohyun’s shoulder, “I’ll have plenty of time to talk him round,” he said, feeling the heaviness wash over him again. Suddenly sentimental, he wrapped his arms around Woohyun, hugging him tightly. Woohyun hugged him back, holding him and nuzzling his hair as though trying to imprint into his memory every detail of Sunggyu until they next met. Sunggyu knows he will miss the other man dreadfully, especially when he doesn’t know when or if Woohyun will find him. But Sunggyu has his islands to explore and sea monsters to discover while Woohyun has his waters to conquer.

Sunggyu chanced a glance up, Woohyun was looking down at him with the fucking understanding smile that made Sunggyu torn between wanting to cry and wanting to punch the other. He pressed his lips together and tried to smile, reaching up to brush the dark hair out of his eyes. He’ll just have to trust in Woohyun’s ability to find him over and over, wherever he goes. Sunggyu kissed Woohyun’s jaw, trying to convey all he wanted to say and all he couldn’t say, feeling reassured when the man simply rubbed his nape gently.

Not exactly an ideal relationship but yeah, he can live with this too, because he wouldn’t give this man up for all the adventures in the world.


End file.
